


Pocket Healer

by OverNoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tiny Pharah and Tiny Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverNoot/pseuds/OverNoot
Summary: Angela and Fareeha wake up to find tiny alternate versions of themselves have appeared and are now imprinted on them. How will these tiny Pharahs and Mercies impact their work at Overwatch and more importantly how will it impact the feelings they have for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these fanarts, by IAMFISHTAIL,  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7_kqmFVAAAISq_.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C72VSKtVUAAjEN5.jpg

“Hey Angela” Fareeha called down the hallway as she spotted Angela leaving the medical bay. Angela turned and smiled as she spotted Fareeha sending a bolt of warmth though Fareeha’s body. “Are you going to go watch Winston’s experiment?” Fareeha asked once she was side by side with Angela trying to sound as casual as possible.

“That depends… are you?” Angela’s voice was laced with a touch of hope as she looked up at the Egyptian next to her.

“Uhh, yeah. Lena says it should be a good show.” Fareeha replied, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a shy smile develop on Angela’s face.

“Well we better get going if we don’t want to miss it”

It was a short walk to Winston’s lab which Fareeha was partly glad for as it gave her less time to embarrass herself but also disappointing that it left little time to talk with the woman she had a hopeless crush on. Fareeha listened intently as Angela explained her latest break tough in nanotechnology. Fareeha loved to listen to Angela’s voice when she spoke about something she was passionate about.  But all too soon it came to an end as they arrived at Winston’s lab.

“Ah Angela, Fareeha! How good of you to come, I was beginning to think no one could come.” Winston spotted the pair from across the lab where he was working on a chronal accelerator, its owner sitting on the bench next to him swinging her legs.

“Hiya loves!” Lena waved.

“Hey Lena.” Fareeha and Angela said simultaneously causing them to both blush and Angela to giggle.

Winston finished his modifications a few minutes later. He helped Lena into the accelerator then joined Fareeha and Angela in the observation room while Lena entered the test chamber.

While Winston fiddled with some computers Fareeha whispered to Angela. “So what changes did he make this time?”

“I… have no idea. Hopefully it doesn’t catch fire like last time” came the whispered reply as Winston finished his calibrations. Angela nervously eyed the first aid kit in the corner.

“Alright Lena, whenever you are ready you may begin the test.” Winston turned and motioned for Angela and Fareeha to step up to the glass and look into the chamber.

Fareeha walked up to the glass and stood next to Angela, conscious of how close Angela was standing next to her. She looked down and watched as Lena started to jog some slow laps around the empty chamber.

“Do it Winston!” Lena called as she broke into a sprint. Winston pressed a few buttons on his console and crossed his fingers.

A deep rumble shook the test chamber causing Angela to grab onto Fareeha’s body for support. Instinctively Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela to protect her. As soon Angela was flush with Fareeha’s body there was a blinding blue flash from the testing chamber.

As quickly as it had appeared the rumbling and the blue light was gone, all that remained in the test chamber was a confused Lena. “Did it work?” she called up to the observation room.

Winston let out a sigh before keying the mic. “Not this time Lena. We can try again tomorrow.” defeated he turned to the shaken and hugging Fareeha and Angela. “Another failure. I hope I didn’t scare you too much.”

They both suddenly realised where they were and what they were doing. Both stepped away from each other apologising profusely.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to grab you like that” Angela said once they were out of Winston’s lab leaving him to try again in peace.

“Don’t worry about it Angela, I was scared too.” Angela offered her a small smile that made Fareeha mouth dry.

“It’s nice to know that I have someone here to protect me.” Angela gave Fareeha’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Good night Fareeha” she said before she walked away towards her room.

Fareeha mumbled an incoherent response as she brought the hand Angela had held up to her own cheek. Realising how big of an idiot she looked she quickly brought it down and rushed to her own room.

Angela loved sleeping in on the weekend. She loved to catch an extra hour or two of sleep when she wasn’t needed, like always she needed the extra rest. She had left Fareeha at a reasonable hour but had lay tossing and turning in her bed unable to sleep, she made herself worried and anxious as she ran their encounter back though her head. She was embarrassed by her actions around Fareeha and was worried that Fareeha could think her weird or less of her that at the moment of trouble she hid in Fareeha’s arms. It had been the thoughts of those safe and strong arms that had eventually gotten Angela to sleep.

Angela’s eyes shot open as she heard the unmistakable sound glass shattering. “hello?” she called into the unlit room as she sat up in her bed. “is someone there?” she called trying to hide how afraid she was. She groped blindly for the light switch, eventually finding it and lighting up the room. Scanning the room she spotted the source of the noise, a glass had fallen off the desk opposite to her bed however she couldn’t see what may have caused it. She hadn’t heard her front door open meaning that there was only once place someone could hide, her bathroom.

Angela jumped into the bathroom, badminton racket at the ready, prepared to take on whatever intruder may be hiding. She was surprised when she found that there was no one in there. “All those late nights are finally catching up to you Angela” she mumbled to herself.

Angela spun around when she heard another noise in the main room, it sounded like it came from her desk. Angela cautiously approached the desk, a knocking sound coming from the drawers. Angela slowly opened the first, letting out a sigh of relief when it was empty except for some papers and a picture of her and Fareeha from the old overwatch days.

Angela was shocked once she had opened her second draw. She had been expecting a mouse or a rat but never in her wildest dreams could she have anticipated this. In the draw looking up at her were four small creatures no bigger than her hand. Angela squealed as she jumped back from the draw in fright. Once Angela had pulled herself together she inspected the drawer again, getting down on her knees to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection these creatures appeared to Angela that they were waring armour, strangely familiar amour. The four creatures looked up at her, seemingly not afraid of her size. As they looked at her one slowly reached up and removed it’s helmet.

“Fareeha?” Angela quietly gasped as the creature brushed loose hair from its face. It was now that Angela realised that all four were wearing tiny versions of Fareeha’s armour, some were modified but all still had the same shape. On queue the other three removed their helmets and revealed their faces, all looked like Fareeha. Angela was in shock as she looked down at the tiny Pharahs, one wore an identical copy of Fareeha’s blue raptora amour another wore a black and gold version with an Anubis helmet and the wearer seeming had dog ears, another radiated purple with glowing eyes and grey skin, the final looked like it had been designed by a native American tribe, covered in red and white.

“Uhh hello?” Angela waved into the drawer. The tiny Pharahs waved back, replying in a language she didn’t understand. Their voices sounded just like Fareeha’s only higher pitched and quieter. Angela squealed once more as the blue Pharah kicked on its tiny thrusters, flew out of the drawer and up onto the desk. Angela backed away as the other three did the same, now they were all at her eye level as she was knelt on the floor. “Can you understand me?” Angela asked, careful not to speak too loud out of fear of scaring them. They all nodded in the affirmative however they still spoke in a language she didn’t understand.

Angela gingerly held out her hand, resting it on the desk. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but was pleased when the tiny Pharahs didn’t run away. Instead they came closer, the Anubis eventually taking the plunge and stepping onto Angela’s hand. Witnessing their comrade’s bravery and not wanting to be out done the other three hit their jets and jumped onto Angela’s shoulders. The blue Pharah upon finding no more room on either of Angela’s shoulders landed softly on Angela’s head with a soft “oouf”. Angela carefully brought her hand up to her face to get a better look at the Anubis Pharah. Her initial observation was correct this Pharah had dog ears that poked though her hair and twitched as Angela’s breath gently brushed them, Angela could have sworn that she saw it blush each time.

“I need to talk to Fareeha, this is crazy.”

The Anubis looked up at her excitedly nodding her head “Justice!” the other three Pharahs joined the call, “Justice!”

“I guess you guys agree then” Angela said as she gently put the Anubis down and plucked the remaining Pharahs from her shoulders and head. “wait here while I shower, then we can go see Fareeha”

“Justice!”

Angela walked briskly though the empty halls. She was glad they were empty as she didn’t know where to begin should she be questions about the four tiny Pharahs that now hung off her body or stood in her shirt pocket.

Angela made it to Fareeha’s room unspotted, only needing to hide once as McCree staggered to his room after a night of drinking.

“Fareeha..” _justice!_ “be quiet you guys. Fareeha its Angela open the door its urgent.” Angela rapidly knocked Fareeha’s door as she looked around, hoping that no one would see her and her new friends.

“Angela? Don’t come in, now isn’t a good time” Fareeha’s voice came back thought the door.

The Pharahs were getting restless, beginning to fight over who got to sit in Angela’s shirt pocket. “Fareeha please let me in” Angela begged. “it’s important, I need to see you”. There was a pause before Angela heard the soft click of the door unlocking. Angela silently prayed that Fareeha wouldn’t freak out too much.

Fareeha waited nervously on her bed, watching the door as Angela slowly opened it. She saw Angela take a deep breath before opening it and stepping in, quickly shutting the door behind her. the first thing she noticed was how blue Angela’s eyes seemed to look today, it was only after she looked past her eyes did she notice four tiny versions of herself fighting over Angela’s pocket.

Upon hearing the unintelligible words of the four Pharahs the four mercies that Fareeha had been hiding behind her back climbed up her shoulders.

“You too huh?” the Pharahs turned as they realised they were in Fareeha’s presence.

“JUSTICE!”

The Mercies giggled at the display.

“They do that” Angela said apologetically as she sat on the bed next to Fareeha. “When did yours arrive?” she asked.

“This morning. I tried talking to them but I can’t understand them but I think they understand me”

“Same, although sometimes the Pharahs say justice like you heard.” The Pharahs extracted themselves from Angela’s now torn pocket and sat on Angela’s legs.

“They look kinda cute don’t they?” Fareeha mused.

“Yeah, not as cute as the original though”

While Fareeha struggled to recover Angela examined her tiny counterparts. One wore the same armour that she did, another looked like a Valkyrie, there was a Mercy dressed as a devil, complete with a tail.

“Is that one wearing my old Halloween costume?” Angela asked as she saw one of the mercies dressed as a witch floating above Fareeha’s head on a broomstick.

Having recovered Fareeha nodded. “We should talk about this, in private” she said looking at her tiny selves. Angela agreed, gently moving the Pharahs, despite protest off her legs and lap. Fareeha did the same, gently putting the Mercies on the bed before joining Angela on the far side of the room.

“Fareeha what are they? Are they dangerous? Where did they come from?” Angela’s questions were whispered but Fareeha could still hear the fear in her voice.

“I don’t know where they came from but they don’t seem dangerous.” Fareeha looked back over to the bed. The tiny Pharahs and Mercies had paired off. The witch and possessed Pharah were flying in formation around the bed. The devil and Anubis were at the far end, the devil whispering in the Anubis’ ear causing her to blush. The Valkyrie and Raindancer were inspecting each other’s suits.

“Aww look Fareeha they’re holding hands, isn’t that sweet?” Angela said pointing to their copies. Fareeha looked over to see their tiny selves. If they had been holding hands they must have stopped when Angela spoke because now they only sat next to each other, both visibly blushing

“We should get Winston, he will know what to do”

“You’re right. I’ll go find him, you stay here and look after… whatever these are.” Angela said before sneaking out the door into the hall.

“Angela come back!” Angela had only made it a few steps down the hall before Fareeha’s panicked face appeared. “Something happened” Angela rushed back into the room. The moment she stepped in she was swarmed by the tiny Pharahs who clung onto her for dear life.

“What happened?” Angela saw that even the tiny Mercies were shaken by whatever had happened.

“I don’t know. As soon as you left the room all the Pharahs just froze solid.” Fareeha said as she tried to comfort the shaking Mercies. Angela did the same for her flock, gently stroking their hair and apologising.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I won’t go anywhere without you guys again, I promise” the Pharahs started to relax under Angela’s gentle touch. “They must be tied to us somehow.” Fareeha murmured in agreement. “Maybe it’s easier if we both go to see Winston.”

It was not easier for them to both go see Winston. Managing four tiny Pharahs was already difficult but managing them while they were trying to impress their Mercies was almost impossible. Originally Angela had thought separating them while they made their way to Winston’s lab but the Pharahs would always try and sneak their way over to Fareeha and her Mercies.

After the most frustrating five minute walk in their lives Fareeha and Angela made it to Winston’s lab. “Winston?” Fareeha called as she helped Angela place the Pharahs on a table with her Mercies.

“Just a moment, I’ll be right there.” Came the reply followed by the sound of glass breaking and swearing. Eventually Winston emerged red faced and dishevelled looking. “Fareeha, Angela I wasn’t expecting you I’m afraid there won’t be a test today.” He looked over at the disabled accelerator with a sad sigh.

“That’s not why we are here Winston.” Angela said stepping forward. “We are here about these” she said holding up the tiny copy of her and Fareeha. They shook under the gaze of the massive gorilla, the Pharah shielding its Mercy protectively in a hug.

“Oh”

Fareeha was hesitant to allow Winston to run any tests on their new arrivals, she was becoming oddly protective of them. As she watched Angela’s face as Winston explained what tests he wanted to run she could tell Angela was becoming protective too. By the time Winston begun talking about full body scans and blood tests Fareeha knew she needed to put a stop to this.

“Is that really necessary Winston? We just want to know if they are dangerous and where they came from.” The copies jumped from Winston’s paw onto the table to join their brethren.

Winston sighed. “I suppose not. Stay here, I think I have a hand scanner in the back.”

Winston had barely left the room before there was a sound of glass breaking behind Angela and Fareeha. They turned to find a guilty looking devil and Anubis next to a broken beaker, the others were quickly trying to distance themselves from the pair.

“I’ve got this” Fareeha said, putting a hand on Angela’s shoulder. Fareeha dropped down so the pair were at eye level. “Do I have to separate you two?” she asked in a stern voice. They shook their heads, neither could look her in the eye. Fareeha held back a laugh when she saw they were holding hands, she didn’t want them think she wasn’t upset. “Well if you two keep misbehaving I’m going to have to. Run along now and don’t forget to apologise to Winston when he gets back” the pair nodded before running off in pursuit of the group.

“I didn’t know you were so good with children” Angela giggled as Fareeha stood up. Angela sighed as she rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulders as they watched their tiny selves play amongst Winston’s equipment. They stood like that for some time, Fareeha eventually gathering up the courage to wrap an arm around Angela.

After some considerable time and the sounds of things breaking, Winston emerged with the scanner. Although hesitant at first eventually the creatures allowed themselves to be scanned. They would stand still under the scanners beam but would quickly retreat into their pair once it was over.

Once the final Pharah was scanned Winston turned to Fareeha and Angela. “It will take me some time to analysis all this data. Ill contact you once I have a clearer idea about what these things are.”

“So… would you like to get something to eat?” Fareeha asked as she stood outside of Winston’s lab with Angela, both of their hands full of tiny Pharahs and Mercies.

“Are you sure that’s wise. What will everyone think about our new friends?”

“Everyone bar McCree and Lena are out on a mission and McCree is likely sleeping off last night.”

Angela was about to argue that it wasn’t wise to assume like that but was cut off when her stomach growled. Angela hung her head “let’s go.”

Fareeha was right, the kitchen was empty. While Fareeha made lunch Angela watched her work from her seat at the counter, the Pharahs and Mercies waiting patiently in front or on her shoulders. Angela was in awe at how Fareeha moved around the kitchen, her eyes showing the same focus that they did in battle. Angela absently rubbed the Anubis softly between her ears as she watched Fareeha, slowly becoming lost in her movements and her shy smile whenever she turned around and caught her looking.

“Lunch is served” Fareeha said triumphantly as she turned around holding three plates. She placed one in front of Angela, one for herself and the last off the side.

“Are we expecting company?” Fareeha didn’t need to answer as the tiny Pharahs and Mercies gathered around the extra plate. “This smells wonderful Fareeha, thank you. Say thank you everyone.” The tiny Pharahs let out a cheer of _justice!_ While the Mercies politely nodded in thanks. “I didn’t know you could cook, Fareeha” Angela said before melting as she took the first bite of the rice dish in front of her.

Fareeha smiled at Angela’s reaction and at how she went back in for another mouthful. “My mother taught me” she said between bites. “This was one of her recipes. She always insisted I learn so that I would be a good wife to someone eventually.” Fareeha felt Angela take hold of her free hand from across the table.

“Well I’m suitably impressed” Angela said before turning away to wash her plate, missing out on Fareeha’s blush. Unbeknownst to both of them all the tiny Pharahs and Mercies had seen the touching moment, most giggling quietly at the interaction. Only the copies remained silent, each sporting a blush of their own.

“They are so cute aren’t they?” Angela asked as she watched the rain dancer apply its face pain to the Valkyrie. They had moved into the common room after lunch, Angela was worried that they might cause an accident if she went to her own lab, the Mercies had insisted that Fareeha stay with Angela so they could be with their partners.

“They are. What’s wrong with those two?” she pointed to the copies. Unlike the others these two were not talking or flying around the room, they were simply sitting off to the side alone with each other.   
“They’re watching too. Look they’re holding hands again” Angela whispered. “Just like us” she added as she took Fareeha’s hand in her own and rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder.

Angela let out an exacerbated sigh as she rolled over in her bed for the countless time. Still her Pharahs jabbered on in their language despite Angela’s pleas for them to be quiet so she could sleep. Winston’s tests had yet to prove where they came from but Angela was beginning to suspect they were a curse. When a pillow over her head wouldn’t do to block out the noise Angela gave up and sat up. “What is it you want? Why won’t you just sleep?!” finally she got an answer.

“Justice!”

Sighing once more Angela grabbed her communicator.

A: Fareeha, are you awake?  
F: Yes :/  
F: My mercies won’t shut up.  
A: it’s the same over here.  
A: can I come over?  
F: sure  
F: see you soon :)

Angela hauled herself out of bed. “Alright you win, let’s go see Fareeha”

“Justice!”

Fareeha knew Angela was coming but it didn’t prepare her when she opened the door. First she was rushed by four tiny Pharahs who flew right past her head, seeking out their Mercies. The second surprise was Angela herself. Her clear blue eyes and slightly messy long golden hair left Fareeha dry mouthed and speechless as Angela’s shy smile washed over her.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Angela teased. Shaken from her daze Fareeha mumbled an apology and stood aside. Fareeha was locking the door when she head Angela gasp behind her. Fareeha turned, also surprised by what she saw. In the few moments her back had been turned the Pharahs and Mercies had found their way into Fareeha’s wardrobe and stolen some of her clothes, each pair creating a nest for them to share on the various surfaces around Fareeha’s small room. they looked adorable, each pair lay sleeping in each other’s arms. Angela smiled at the quiet snores that rose from each nest. She wondered if they were uncomfortable sleeping in their suits but they didn’t seem to mind.

“That was…” Fareeha was silenced by Angela’s hand over her mouth.

“Shhh they’re sleeping, finally” Angela looked visibly relaxed now they were asleep. She turned to Fareeha, a slight blush on her face as she looked into Fareeha’s eyes. “Can I stay with you? I don’t want to wake them up”

“Of course you can Angela. You take the bed ill…” she was stopped once more, this time by Angela’s finger against her lips. Wordlessly Angela took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Getting in first she shuffled to the far side of the single mattress before patting the space next to her. Fareeha wanted to protest but Angela’s sweet smile and begging eyes disarmed her of any will to resist.

The bed being a single left little room for the two of them, the closeness causing Fareeha to blush whenever their bodies would touch. “Uhh Fareeha would you mind moving your arm up for a moment?” Angela whispered in Fareeha’s ear, her breath tickling her skin. Fareeha did what was asked of her without question, slightly raising the arm closest to Angela up.

Angela settled into Fareeha’s chest with a satisfied sigh, rapping her arms around Fareeha’s body. Normally she would be a stuttering mess being this close to Fareeha but a lack of sleep and the cute way her tiny self had hugged its Pharah inspired her. Deciding to push her luck even further, once Fareeha’s arm was around her back she lent up to press a kiss to Fareeha’s cheek. “Goodnight my Pharah” she whispered before settling in under Fareeha’s chin.

“Goodnight my Mercy” Fareeha whispered in return as she pulled Angela’s body closer to hers.

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals. I was so surprised with the reception I received when I first posted this, i had no idea people would like it so much! here is a second chapter for you to enjoy, i hope you like it!

*The morning before*

Unlike Angela, Fareeha was not one to sleep in. waking up at the crack of dawn Fareeha made her way down to the gym as was her routine. There she spotted an unconscious McCree passed out on some equipment. Working around him she was able to finish her usual set and be back in her room before anyone was awake, not that there was anyone on base expect for Angela, Lena and Winston.

Fareeha was on auto pilot as she entered her room, throwing her gear on the floor before taking her well-deserved shower. Fareeha was still kicking herself for how she had acted around Angela the day before, while she washed herself. She had gone into that day full of confidence, assured of herself that that day would be the day that she finally asked Angela out. All her plans had crumbled as always the moment she came in proximity to Angela. So as she had done countless times before Fareeha tried to work out what she would say next time she spoke to her angel.

“Hello Doctor, I was wondering if you…. No too dry. Hey Angela, would you like to get dinner with me tonight? No, she might think I’m just asking to eat with her and not know I’m asking her out.” Fareeha rubbed her eyes in frustration as the warm water washed over her. “Angela, I’m in love with you. I have been since I was a kid and I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time. That’s coming on too strong, ill sound weird.” Fareeha continued to develop what she was going to say until her warm water ration ran out. Frustrated she exited the shower feeling wholly unprepared to face another day and face her angel once more.

Fareeha froze as stood in her bathroom doorway looking into her room. Her eyes were fixed on the four creatures that sat happily on her bed, their big blue eyes looking up at her. Fareeha was transfixed until one of the tiny angels raised her hand, waving at Fareeha. The spell was broken and Fareeha could see what she was looking at.

“Angela? Is that you? Why are you so tiny… and why are there four of you” Fareeha pulled her towel closer to cover her chest. The four tiny Mercies shook their heads. Fareeha approached her bed slowly, more curious than scared of the sudden new arrivals. Once she was eye level with the Mercies she blushed as four familiar smiles grew on the faces opposite. “Can you understand me?” she asked as she gently held out her hand. Fareeha couldn’t understand what was said but she did understand the meaning of the actions of the mercy that wore Angela’s armour as it stepped onto her hand and allowed itself to be brought up to Fareeha’s face. “You’re cute, just like the original” she said as she watched Mercy giggle and blush. Gently she put Mercy down before inspecting the group before her. “I need to get dressed, then I need to get Angela and find out what’s going on.”

 

*Present day*

Fareeha woke to the sounds of soft laughter and slight pressure on her face.

“No Anubis, bad!” Angela whispered but it was too late, the Anubis had already opened Fareeha’s eyes with her tiny hands.

“Whaug?” Fareeha sat up in shock, disorientated by her sudden awakening. She heard the soft ‘oof’ of the Anubis as she landed on the bed after being flung away by the force of Fareeha’s awakening.

“Well what did you expect to happen?” Angela chastised as the Anubis looked around shocked, her devil softly laughing at her partner while she comforted her. “Sorry Fareeha, we didn’t mean to wake you” Angela said meekly. Fareeha examined her surroundings. Before her on the bed were all the tiny Pharahs and Mercies all looking up at her with expectant eyes.

“Good morning” she waved meekly. The tiny beings waved back before climbing up her shirt so that they could hug her neck.

“I didn’t get a hug when _I_ woke up” Angela quietly pouted as she watched on from the side, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“How did you sleep?” Fareeha asked, blushing as she remembered the feeling of Angela sleeping in her arms.

“Fine” Angela sighed, still disappointed with her lack of morning hug. “I can’t remember the last time we shared a bed, it must have been back when we kids.” Angela was about to continue but was cut off by a large yawn. “I need coffee. Say goodbye everybody” her Pharah’s looked up at her sadly, some clutching to their Mercies shaking their heads. “I’m sorry everyone but I need to get dressed and have my morning coffee, you will see each other later.” Fareeha let her out of the bed and assisted her in gathering up her Pharah’s. “I always knew I’d be the mean mum” she mumbled to herself as she watched the two copies hug goodbye. “I’ll see you a breakfast?” she asked Fareeha.

“Of course, I don’t think my Mercies will let me stay away for long”

After her shower Fareeha looked down at her Mercies. “Do you girls even need to bathe?” she wondered out loud as she dried her hair. The Mercies looked at each other then looked up and nodded. “Uhh… alright, let me work something out.” Fareeha’s eventual solution was to run a bath in her sink, giving each mercy a hand towel to dry themselves with.

Fareeha found Angela in the kitchen, fresh from a shower of her own and cradling a cup of coffee. She gave her a shy wave as she made her own breakfast, the intimacy of the night before replaced by the shy awkwardness of the weeks preceding it.

“Can I make you something?” Fareeha asked as she started the stove.

“No thanks, I’m making soup, although if you could make the Pharahs something it would be appreciated.” Angela pointed to the discarded piece of toast in front of her, the Pharahs gave it an unapproving look. The Mercies soon joined their Pharahs on the kitchen table to watch Fareeha as she worked.

“uhhh what’s all this then?” Fareeha and Angela spun to face the new arrival. Lena stood in the doorway dressed in her pyjamas, looking wide eyed at the scene before her. The Pharahs acted quickly while the mercies stood rooted in fear. Each Pharah grabbed her Mercy before flying behind Angela’s back, hidden from Lena’s view.

“Lena we can explain” Fareeha approached her slowly.

“What are they?” she asked looking over Angela’s shoulder at one of the braver Pharahs who dared peak at the new arrival.

“Why don’t you sit down and let us explain” Angela said softly, pushing out the chair opposite her. Lena took the seat while Fareeha took the seat next to Angela. “It’s ok sweethearts, Lena is a friend. It’s safe to come out” Angela whispered to the fearful group behind her. Gradually the Pharahs and Mercies allowed Angela to help them up onto the table. They visibly shook under Lena’s gaze, only the copy Pharah stood strong guarding her Mercy protectively.

“Where did they come from? What are they?” Lena asked, her eyes fixed on the beings in front of her.

“They just appeared yesterday morning” Fareeha explained. “Winston took some scans but couldn’t determine anything” Lena nodded her head slowly as she listened. “They can understand us but we can’t understand them.”

“Can I touch one?” she asked.

“That’s up to them” Angela said. “Just put your hand out, one might be brave enough.” Angela lent down to whisper to her flock. “Don’t be scared, Lena is a friend she won’t hurt you I promise.”

Eventually the witch and her thrall approached slowly hand in hand. “They’re so cute” Lena whispered to herself. “Hello there, aren’t you precious” she said as the Pharah gently held her hand out to touch Lena’s. It jumped back as it made contact but after a nudge from its witch it approached once more, climbing up onto Lena’s hand. “Cool. Hey there little one” the Pharah helped the witch up onto Lena’s hand before it turned, the pair giving Lena a shy wave. Seeing that it was safe the others soon joined them, spurred on by Lena’s giggles as they climbed over her hand and eventually her body.

“See? Totally harmless” Fareeha said as she steadied the Raindancer as she landed on Lena’s head. Fareeha felt a soft tap on her arm, looking down she saw the Valkyrie pointing to the top on Lena’s head. “They also have partners” she explained as she gently picked up the Valkyrie and reunited her with her Pharah who was promptly scolded her leaving her behind.

“Where do I get one?”

“We’re not sure where we got ours” Angela replied sipping on her soup. Angela’s eyes narrowed, “Lena, when does the rest of team get back from their mission?”

Lena opened her mouth to speak then closed it in thought. “Uh soon I think”

Fareeha and Angela’s eyes locked in panic. The Pharahs and Mercies apparently felt the shift in the room’s mood as they quickly climbed down from Lena.

They had only just finished gathering up their flock as the door flung open and Jack stepped in. Angela cursed Jack’s visor as he spotted the bundles in her arms. Ever the solider Jack’s hand reached for his sidearm drawing with a speed that would put McCree to shame. Fareeha’s reaction was only moments behind Jacks, before she realised what she was doing she was between Jack and Angela, her arms holding Angela and her precious cargo close to her chest.

“Jack, please let them explain.” Lena blinked towards him attempting to defuse the situation.

“What the fuck are those” Jack growled, his view of the tiny Mercies and Pharahs obscured by Fareeha’s body.

“I’ve got you” Fareeha whispered, not sure if she was talking to the woman in her arms or the beings in Angela’s. “I won’t let anything happen to you” she added. Fareeha turned ready to confront jack in defence of her flock.

Fareeha opened her mouth but was silenced by a loud crack. Jack stumbled forward, his side arm slipping from his hand and clattering on the floor. He took another step forward before he collapsed on the kitchen floor.

“Nobody points a gun at my daughter but me” Ana said from the doorway, sleep dart in hand. “Oh hello Angela, I didn’t see you there” Ana said once she spotted Angela in Fareeha’s embrace. “And what is it you have in your arms there child?”

Angela gently broke the protective embrace before sheepishly showing Ana what she had in her arms.

“I think you have some explaining to do”

\---

“A strange story indeed” Ana mused as Fareeha and Angela finished explaining their story. “They certainly don’t look dangerous” Ana was gently scratching the Anubis between its ears, a barely audible purring sound rose from the Pharah while the devil Mercy looked on, jealousy in her eyes.

“So what should we do, what happens now?” asked Fareeha while Angela went to check in the still sleeping Jack.

“Well obviously you won’t be able to go on missions until this is sorted out” Ana rose her hand cutting off Fareeha’s protest before it begun. “Secondly you should go see Winston again and find out more about these little ones.” Defeated Fareeha left the table, leaving the flock in Ana’s capable hands.

“How is he?” Fareeha asked as she watched Angela check on Jack.

“He’s fine, he’ll be grumpy when he wakes up” Angela answered with a tired smile, leaning onto Fareeha’s side. “Thanks for protecting us… and me” she added quietly.

“Mother says we are banned from missions for the time being and we need to go see Winston again”

\---

While Angela did love Winston dearly spending a whole day in his lab running tests was not her idea of fun, especially when she had her own research to attend to.

“Thank you for being so patient everyone” Winston said as he re-entered the room. “I’ve finished going over the test results and I think I have a clearer understanding about your… uh… friends.”

Angela tried to listen as Winston once again explained that he still didn’t know where they came from but not all the Pharahs and Mercies were behaving. While the Raindancer, Valkyrie and the copies, the latter of which were trying to hide that they were holding hands the other two pairs were acting up and messing with Winston’s equipment.

Seeing Angela’s distress in keeping the unruly pairs in line Fareeha stepped in, leaning in a whispering so only they could hear.

Angela didn’t know what Fareeha has said but the look on their faces and the way they came over to her and gave her free hand an apologetic hug gave her some hints.

The whole group looked up as Winston cleared his throat. “As I was saying I have noticed some strange behaviours exhibited by these beings. Firstly you were correct in your assumption that each set of Pharahs or Mercies are tied to you. I found that each individual feeds upon a sort of energy I have yet to identify that seems to sustain them. When deprived of this energy the being falls into a coma, only to revive the moment they are reintroduced to it.” They nodded as they remembered the day before when Angela had tried to leave without her Pharahs. “Also found something else. It seems each Pharah is linked to a Mercy, each giving off an energy when they are together. It seems that they can go about 3 hours apart from each other before they start to feel the effects. First they will become sick, not unlike a bad cold. Then comes fever eventually leading to coma and death occurs after 5 hours of being apart.”

“It’s a good thing we slept together last night” Fareeha went bright red once the words left her mouth. “Ah… I mean… slept in the… same room. So… you know, only so they didn’t die” Angela was silent, sporting a blush of her own while Winston looked on confused.

“Uh yes. So I would recommend you stay in proximity to each other to ensure their health, I’ve had Athena find you a room big enough to accommodate all of you.”

\---

Fareeha was nervous as she approached the door to her new shared room, a box of belongings in her arms and Mercies on her shoulders. It wasn’t that she was worried about sharing a room with someone, it was that she was sharing it with Angela. Taking a few moments to steady herself outside she eventually opened the door where she knew Angela would be waiting.

Fareeha spotted the subject of her infatuation right away, she was sitting on the floor with her back against one of the two single beds, her laughter filling the room as her Pharahs fussed around her head. Angela turned to face the new arrivals, the sight sending Fareeha into a full body blush.

“Hello Fareeha” she said sweetly as Fareeha took in the sight before her. “Do you like what I did with  my hair? The Pharahs did it for me, I hope you like it” Fareeha dumbly nodded as she looked on.

Angela wore the same gold beads that adorned Fareeha’s own hair. Fareeha had often dreamed what Angela would look like wearing them and on one drunken occasion Angela had asked but nothing had ever come of it.

“I love it, you look beautiful” Fareeha stuttered out. Blushing further as Angela smiled at her compliment.

Fareeha’s Mercies flew off her shoulders and joined their Pharahs. Judging by the discussion and the adjustments they were making to Angela’s new hairstyle the Pharahs had somehow done it wrong. Fareeha listened to Angela’s giggles as she unpacked her things taking the unclaimed bed. She had hoped that they would share a bed again like they had the previous night.

\---

“Angela?” Fareeha whispered into the dark, the soft snores of her Mercies filled the room.

“Hmm?”

“What do we do if we can’t ever go on missions?” Fareeha heard Angela roll onto her side from across the room.

“We will support our friends from the sides. I know this is new and I know that you want to be out on missions but you have to be patent. A solution will present its self, I’m sure of it.”

They were silent for a long time before Angela spoke once more.

“Fareeha?”

“Yes?”

“Can… can I come in with you? I can’t sleep.”

Fareeha felt her heart leap into her throat, her memories of the night before flooding back to her. The memory of Angela’s shampoo filled her nose as she remembered how right it had felt to have the blond medic in her arms.

“Ah… never mind. I know I’m being…”

“You can if you want to” Fareeha cut Angela off before she could back down completely.

Fareeha listened to the darkness as Angela shifted out the bed and tiptoed over to her bed. She shifted to the edge allowing Angela room.

“Relax Fareeha” Angela whispered as slipped into Fareeha’s arms and pressed against the soldier’s body which was frozen with fear.

Soon Angela’s gentle snores joined those of the Mercies and Fareeha allowed herself to relax and fall asleep with the blond medic in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this story is going so if you have ideas please comment or hit me up on the r/pharmercy discord.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela was struggling to adapt to her new tiny friends. She had been overjoyed when Winston had cleared her and her Pharahs to resume work but now she was starting to wish he hadn’t.

It wasn’t that the Pharahs were being naughty it was that they were accident prone. Angela had been studying the effects of a new nanite she had developed in her lab when the first signs of trouble started. The first accident occurred when Angela accidentally bumped the Raindancer off the piece of equipment she was sitting on into an empty beaker. While she felt bad for the accident she felt worse for laughing at the way the Raindancer’s tiny legs flailed as she was suck headfirst in the beaker. The second accident occurred when she had mumbled that she needed a coffee. Taking the Initiative the Anubis and the copy tried to bring Angela her cup, ultimately misjudging the approach and crashing into her and spilling the coffee down the front of her shirt.

That was how Fareeha found her when she came to visit, close to tears and covered in lukewarm coffee as her Pharahs tried to apologise and clean up the mess, ultimately making more. The mercies leapt into action, shooing the Pharahs away and beginning to clean up the mess.

“What happened?” Fareeha gasped as she took in the sight.

“They tried to help” Angela half laughed half cried as she motioned to the embarrassed Pharahs.

“Sit down, let me help” she said sweetly as she guided Angela to a chair, grabbing some tissues on the way. Fareeha was about to start helping soak up some of the coffee on Angela’s shirt when her hand paused a hair away realising where her hands were about to touch. Blushing profusely she mumbled an apology as she offered Angela the tissues.

“Thankyou Fareeha” Angela said quietly. “I don’t think I can do this Fareeha” she sighed once she had soaked up as much coffee as she could, she glanced over to her desk and saw the mercies had tidied up most of the mess. “I know they mean well and they only want to help but I can’t work like this.”

“Angela” Fareeha gently squeezed her shoulder. “it’s only been half a day, they will learn how to stay out of your way.”

Angela looked up at Fareeha and smiled, gently rubbing the hand on her shoulder. “Would you mind staying? Just until I’m finished with my tests.” She glanced over at her Pharahs that were receiving a scolding from their Mercies. “I think they missed their partners” she whispered, smiling at scene before her.

“Of course I will, as long as you come with me to training. The Mercies don’t like the firing range but I don’t want to leave them alone in the observation booth.”

\---

Angela’s research progressed unhindered by her Pharahs now they had their Mercies to keep them out of trouble. It didn’t stop her from becoming distracted however, she often looked over at the pairs on the other side of the room and at the woman beyond who would hide a smile whenever she caught Angela looking back at her.

“So what are you working on?” Fareeha asked as she slid up next to Angela.

“Oh you wouldn’t be interested”

“Try me”

Angela laughed as she stepped back from the microscope she was using motioning for Fareeha to look in. “it’s a new type of nanite” Angela explained. “It acts faster and more effective than the old ones, it also lasts longer.”

Fareeha watched as the nanites went to work, quickly repairing the damaged tissue. “I’m impressed” she remarked as she watched the process with interest.

“They still aren’t ready, they still have some bugs in the code.”

“Oh?” Fareeha asked as she watched Angela go to a cabinet.

“Yeah. They keep eating the brain stems of the subjects. I’m almost done here Fareeha then I can…” Angela turned around too quickly breaking the vile she as carrying. “ah Verdammt!” she swore as the glass cut up her hand.

“Angela are you alright?” Fareeha rushed to her side.

“Stay back” Angela said sternly as she took a step back.

“What was in that Angela? Are you going to be ok?”

Angela looked at the label of the vile she shattered. “I’ll be fine Fareeha” she laughed as she realised what she’d done.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yes I’ll be fine. It was a new local anaesthetic I was working on.”

“What does that mean?” Fareeha asked, a definite look of concern in her eyes.

“I’ll lose feeling in my hands pretty soon” she giggled. “and I’m going to be high as a kite for a few hours.”

“Alright why don’t you sit down and let me look after you.”

\---

“Fareeeeeehhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” Angela giggled from the kitchen table.

“I should have just left you giggling in your lab” Fareeha mumbled as she returned with Angela’s lunch. After watching Angela try to pick up a fork with numb hands for a few moments she stepped in. “let me help you” she said sweetly as she took the fork.

“I’m not a child Fareeha” Angela said while she tried to keep a straight face.

“I know, you are a very talented doctor that can’t feed herself, now open wide.” Fareeha teased as she held a fork full of food up to Angela’s pouting mouth.

\---

“What would I do without you” Angela sighed as she rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder as they watched their flock play on the coffee table.

“You would have done the same for me”

Angela let out a frustrated growl. “urrg why are you so… so… nice!”

“Pardon?” Fareeha gave the still high doctor a strange look.

“Why are you so good to me?” she mumbled into Fareeha’s side as she hid her face. “Why can’t you just be… urrrgh!”

“Oookkk, I think someone needs a nap. Come on kids let’s get your mother into bed”

“I’m not sleepy” Angela pouted as Fareeha picked her up, taking care not to bump Angela’s bandaged hand.

\---

Angela had fallen asleep by the time Fareeha and their flock had made it to their room. Fareeha gently lay Angela on her bed, she brushed away a stray hair from her angelic face before turning to leave with her Mercies. Fareeha was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Stay” Angela mumbled though her drug induced haze. Eyes still closed she patted the empty space next to her. “I want to cuddle”.

“And how would that look?” Fareeha asked as she sat down next to her. “Someone might think I’m taking advantage of you”

“I wouldn’t mind” Angela replied as she latched on to Fareeha’s side and tried to drag her down on to the bed.

“Angela please, stop.” Fareeha gently extracted herself from Angela’s loose grip.

Angela let out a sob. “Why do you do this?” she cried as she buried her head in a pillow.

“Angela what are you talking about?”

“Do you not like me or something” Angela had progressed from sad to angry. “One moment you are all kind and caring and just when I think I’m getting somewhere you back off!” Angela was basically shouting, her voice causing the Pharahs and Mercies to hide in their nests.

“Angela, what are you saying?” Fareeha asked quietly.

Angela rolled back onto her stomach and once again buried her head in her pillow. The soft sounds of her crying muffled by the pillow.

Fareeha glanced up at her flock, the Mercies were standing in a line giving her a stern look. “I do like you” she whispered. She smiled as she heard Angela’s sobs quiet down. “I like you a lot, I just didn’t know how to tell you” although she didn’t roll over Angela’s hand seeked out Fareeha’s, giving it a gentle squeeze once their fingers were intertwined. “Can we talk about this in the morning, when you are less drugged up?” she asked gently stroking Angela’s hair with her free hand.

“Ok” came the muffled but no longer tearful reply. “Can we still cuddle?” Angela asked as her red and puffy eyes looked up at Fareeha’s.

“Sure, move over” she whispered, gently laying down next to her inebriated angel. Fareeha could see Angela’s smile in the darkness before she tucked her head beneath Fareeha’s chin. “Comfortable?” she asked once Angela was settled.

“We need a bigger bed” Angela mumbled into Fareeha’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry guys but i have no idea what im doing with this story, hence why this chapter is so short. I really dont know where to take it from here so i might just focus on other things for a while. (I really should stop listening to people when they ask for more, this always happens)


	4. Chapter 4

   


Angela awoke in a state of confusion. Her mouth was bone dry as if after a night of heavy drinking, all her muscles ached and her hands tingled like she had slept on them. With much effort she managed to open her eyes, finding only darkness she realised she was lying face down on her pillow. She groaned in complaint as she rolled over and looked up into the darkened room. She realised she was in her shared room as she took in her surroundings, she smiled when she spotted her half of the flock sound asleep on the window sill although she wondered where their partners were as they never slept alone. It was with a slow realisation that Angela discovered that she had no memory of going to bed.

“Doctor Zeigler, I see you are awake.”

Angela was startled by Athena’s voice, she noted that Athena was speaking softly as to not wake the Pharahs.

“Good… morning? What time is it Athena?”

The room pulsed with a gentle blue glow as Athena spoke.

“It is currently 19:39 local time. Captain Amari requested that she be notified once you woke up, shall I contact her?”

It was at this moment that one of the tiny Pharahs woke up, the copy. With a tiny sigh it sat up in its nest rubbing the sleep from its eyes. A huge smile developed on its face as she locked eyes with the sleepy Angela. With a quiet squeal the copy kicked on its jets and flew towards Angela slowing only to land on Angela’s shoulder and hug Angela’s cheek, she pressed a kiss to the medic’s cheek before hopping down and sitting in Angela’s numb hand.

“Where is she now?”

The tablet on Angela’s bedside table lit up with a camera feed.

“Captain Amari is currently in the common room with agents McCree and Zhou”

Angela could see the three agents sitting at a table, all eyes including Fareeha’s Mercies were on McCree. Although there was no sound Angela guessed McCree was in the middle of one of his farfetched stories from his Blackwatch days.

“You may tell her Athena, although just ping her communicator.”

Angela watched as while Fareeha continued to listen to McCree she reached into her pocket and pulled out her beeping communicator. She giggled as Fareeha stood up with such force that she knocked her chair back and imagined what excuse she was making as she gathered up her protesting Mercies who wanted to hear the end of the story. With her precious cargo in her arms Angela watched the tiny Mercies sadly wave goodbye as Fareeha left the room and went into the hallway. The camera changed to a view of the hallway, Angela saw Fareeha wait untill the door was closed before she broke into a sprint in the direction of their room. Angela’s laughter which filled the room as she watched the Mercies hang on for dear life as Fareeha sprinted down the corridors woke her own Pharahs ups, each one soon joined her to watch Fareeha’s dash. They all let out a gasp as Fareeha rounded a corner too quickly finding herself face to face with Reinhardt. With no room to stop they collided although it was Fareeha who remained standing while a confused Reinhardt found himself on the floor. After quickly checking to see if her Mercies were ok and once she had apologised to Reinhardt Fareeha continued her sprint.

Angela had expected Fareeha to barge though the door the moment she arrived however she was wrong. Fareeha arrived at the door in record time however she paused for a minute to catch her breath before she slowly opened the door.

Angela sat waiting on her bed surrounded by her Pharahs, she was joined by the Mercies once Fareeha had fully opened the door and they had spotted the partners in the darkened room. Even in the low light Angela could see both Fareeha’s heavy breathing and blush although she tried to hide them. Fareeha stood awkwardly in the door until Angela lightly tapped the space next to her.

Fareeha approached slowly, like one would approach a wild deer. “How are you feeling?” she asked quietly as she sat down next to Angela, leaving some distance between them.

“Tired, confused. What Happened Fareeha?”

Fareeha’s face took on an expression of concern. “You don’t remember? What’s the last thing you can remember?”

Everything was still fuzzy as Angela tried to remember how she got into bed. All she could remember was Fareeha’s smiling face as she walked into her lab.

“I remember being in my lab and… you were there?”

Fareeha looked somewhat relieved.

“That’s right. I came to see how you were going then you spilt something, can you remember what?”

“No I can’t, sorry” Angela said meekly.

“That’s alright” Fareeha moved closer, putting a hand on Angela’s shoulder. “You said it was a new type of local anaesthetic. You spilt some… well all of it in fact, on your hands.”

Angela looked down at her still tingling hands. “Well that explains that” she mumbled looking down at her bandaged hand. She removed the bandage and examined her hand, humming in approval at how her nanites had healed any damage.

“So you really have no memory of what happened?”

Angela shook her head. “why… oh god I didn’t start singing did I?” although she didn’t remember it, the last time Angela had gotten blind drunk she had embarrassed herself by singing every pop song she could remember. She was still trying it live it down, the video Lena had taken still came up occasionally.

“No singing, don’t worry” Fareeha laughed as Angela hid her blushing face. “You were very tired after I fed you so I brought you back here.” Fareeha nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “I… hope you don’t mind but I dressed you. Your shirt had coffee down the front of it and I know how much you hate sleeping in your clothes.”

“How long was I asleep?” Angela asked as she took a peek at what she was wearing.

“Only…” Fareeha looked up as she counted on her fingers “like 27 hours”

Angela had a look of panic in her eyes. “27! I need to get to my lab, all my experiments need to be checked on.” She threw off the covers but Fareeha stopped her by taking her hand.

“It’s all taken care of. Winston and I cleaned up and I have continued your observations.” Fareeha explained as she pulled the covers up to Angela’s chin.

“You did?” Angela asked quietly as she looked up at Fareeha.

Fareeha nodded. “I did. I also got you this.” She said, producing a bottle of water.

Angela didn’t realise how thirsty she was until the first drop of water hit her tongue. “Thanks” she said before a dumbstruck Fareeha who had watched her finish the bottle before her eyes. Angela blushed as they both heard her stomach rumble.

“I think there might be some dinner left over, I can go get some and bring it back if you like.”

Angela sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “No, I should get up.” Angela lost her balance almost as soon as she stood up straight. Fareeha had been expecting this and Angela found herself suddenly wrapped in Fareeha’s strong and protective arms. Fareeha’s smile stole Angela’s words as she looked up into Fareeha’s brown eyes.

\---

Angela was once again impressed with Fareeha’s strength as Fareeha carried her towards the common room. Angela had made it as far as the door on her second attempt before Fareeha was forced to intervene to prevent Angela falling face first onto the floor. Angela didn’t mind being carried she thought as she wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, the Pharahs and Mercies in her lap seemed to be enjoying the ride too although she could see one or two pairs were holding hands for safety.

“Do you think you can walk in by yourself?” Fareeha asked as they paused outside the common room door.

“Maybe”

Fareeha gently let Angela down from her arms, the Pharahs and mercies held tightly to Angela’s chest. At the first sign of unsteadiness Fareeha was by Angela’s side, taking her hand and placing another at the small of her back.

The common room was now empty except for Lena who was half eating half completing a mission report. The Mercies in Angela’s arms spotted her right away and flew over to her, dragging their Pharahs with them.

“Hello lovelies” Lena said as the flock landed on her paper work. “Hiya loves” Lena gave Fareeha and Angela a wave as she spotted them in the door way.

“Hi Lena. We’re just here to get some food in Angela, you don’t mind looking after them for a bit do you?” Fareeha explained.

Lena giggled as the witch and thrall landed on her shoulders and begun altering her hair style. “No problem, I love these little ones.” Lena lent down and placed her chin on the table looking at the other groups. “I don’t suppose any of you know how to do paper work do you?”

\---

“Fareeha you didn’t need to do this” Angela sighed as Fareeha placed a steaming plate of food in front of her.

Fareeha shrugged as she sat down. “I know, but I like cooking for you.” Angela was about to insist that Fareeha at least have some of what she had cooked but the growl in her stomach and watering mouth cut her off. “Good?” Fareeha teased as she watched Angela eat. Angela nodded vigorously while shooing away the Raindancer who came to investigate the smell of food.

Angela let out a surprised yelp as the thrall and witch landed on her shoulder and begun tugging at her hair band. “Quit it!’ Angela said with a mouth full of food as she half-heartedly tried to wave them off her. Fareeha provided no help, instead laughing at Angela’s pathetic attempts to get them off while eating. Eventually and after much painful hair pulling Angela gave up and removed the hair band herself, letting her blond hair out of its usual tied up state. “What?” Angela giggled at the blushing Fareeha.

“Uhh nothing… It’s just you rarely let your hair out… you look nice.”

Angela smiled at the complement as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  “We should probably head back” she yawned as she finished her food.

Fareeha agreed and took Angela’s plate while she went over to retrieve their flock.

“Aww already?” Lena winded once she saw Angela was there to take the flock away. “It was just getting to the good part” the Pharahs and Mercies were sitting in front and on Lena as they watched a movie on Lena’s communicator together.

“You can finish the movie later” Angela said as she plucked the Raindancer and Valkyrie from Lena’s shoulders and place them on her own, she winced as they used her hair to steady themselves. “Good night Lena, don’t stay up too late.” Angela said as the last Mercy reluctantly climbed up into her pocket.

Lena sighed “It’s only nine!” she smirked as she looked beyond Angela at Fareeha cleaning up in the kitchen. “Although if I had her waiting for me I don’t think I’d ever stay up.” Lena wiggled her eye brows, spurred on by Angela’s blush. “Have you done the deed yet?” she nudged as the Pharahs and Mercies giggled.

“What?” Angela stammered.

“You know, have you two slept together yet?” she whispered, looking to see if Fareeha was still busy. “You two have been spending a lot of time together lately and you should have seen how hard Fareeha was working while you were asleep, I think she was checking up on you every hour. I just assumed…” she trailed off as Fareeha approached.

“Ready to go?” she smiled.

Angela nodded dumbly and followed Fareeha out the room, only looking back to see Lena giving her a grin and two thumbs up.

\---

Fareeha was concerned by Angela’s silence as they walked back. Fareeha couldn’t tell if Angela was just tired or if something was wrong. She would have thought about it more but her own mind was still thinking about the best way to bring up what Angela had said before she had fallen asleep the night before. Fareeha had planned to bring it up while Angela ate but Lena’s being there stopped her, this was not something that should be talked about in front of others, she wanted Angela to be comfortable and the fewer people there to see her likely rejection the better.

“Uhh Angela?” Fareeha called as she watched Angela walk past their door.

“Oh… right.” She mumbled as Fareeha pointed at their door.

\---

Angela jumped when Fareeha placed a hand on her shoulder, standing next to her as they looked over their flock tucking themselves in.

“We should probably do the same, jack wants us to resume our training regimen tomorrow.” Fareeha said quietly.

Angela sighed in agreement and climbed into her bed first while Fareeha changed with her back to her. She watched Fareeha’s back as she removed her shirt and bra. Her eyes wandered as she examined that scars that marred the muscular body. Although Fareeha hid it well Angela’s well trained eye saw how Fareeha winced in pain as she lifted her arm.

“Why must they always hide it?” she muttered to herself. “Shoulder playing up again?” she asked sweetly. She laughed as Fareeha’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Come on, let me help you.” She said as she sat up on her knees and patted the space in front of her.

\---

“Relax Fareeha” Angela whispered as she place her hands on Fareeha’s shoulders. Although Angela’s hands were touching her shirt and not her bare skin Fareeha still shuddered in delight and nervousness. Slowly Fareeha begun to relax as Angela’s skilled touch worked over the troublesome shoulder. “Why did you continue my research?” Angela asked as she continued to massage Fareeha’s shoulder.

“I… uh” Fareeha involuntarily moaned as Angela begun to work on a particularly sore spot, although she couldn’t see behind her she knew Angela was smirking. “I didn’t want your work to go to waste.” Fareeha would never lie to Angela, but she would withhold the whole truth occasionally.

“Hmm” Angela didn’t sound convinced. “Did Winston not tell you that the samples could have been preserved? It would have saved you a lot of effort.”

“He did, I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Angela’s hands paused for a moment. “Shirt off.”

Fareeha was about to protest but Angela had already pulled it most of the way. Once it was off she used it to cover her chest. Fareeha was confused when Angela’s hands didn’t return to her shoulder, instead she heard Angela rummaging in her bedside table. Fareeha tensed as she felt something cold on her naked skin but it was soon joined by the blissful feeling of Angela’s hands working it into her shoulder.

“Just moisturiser” Angela purred. “You must take better care of this beautiful skin of yours.” Angela smiled as she felt Fareeha relax under her touch. Slowly she shifted her attention away from the sore shoulder to the other and her neck. “Why do you do such nice things for me?” Angela mused.

“You already asked me that.” Fareeha replied, she was in a state of pure relaxation and bliss. “Last night when I put you to bed and I wouldn’t cuddle with you.”

Angela admitted asking Fareeha to cuddle did sound like something she would do while high.

“And what did you say?”

“Because I like you” Fareeha sighed. “And because making you happy makes me happy.”

Despite her rapidly beating heart and the overwhelming feeling of joy coursing through her body, Angela’s hands remained soft and steady, continuing to massage Fareeha’s neck and shoulders. As she continued Fareeha begun to lean back against her chest. Angela smiled as she peaked over Fareeha’s head and found her asleep, a small smile on her face. Gently Angela lay her down and tucked her legs beneath the covers. Unsure how best to get Fareeha’s shirt back on without waking her and worried how she might react if Angela slept with her while she was still half naked, Angela climbed into Fareeha’s bed, loving the way Fareeha’s presence enveloped her.

“Angela?” Fareeha mumbled sounding more asleep than awake. “Are you my girlfriend now?”

Angela bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Yes Fareeha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters have been light on tiny Pharah and Mercy antics but the next few will have more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this? Its been a while....
> 
> For Luffel because I got their hopes up accidentally.

Fareeha nervously paced the locker room, fully dressed in her Raptora suit. Her flock of Mercies sat on a nearby bench also looking nervous. Fareeha had woken up early and had been excited to resume training now that she had been cleared to do so. Her mood had changed rapidly when she had looked over to her own bed and seen Angela sleeping there, the night’s conversation coming flooding back to her. She was overjoyed that Angela had admitted to feeling the same as she did but such an admission still left Fareeha with a feeling of uncertainty. It had been this feeling of uncertainty that caused her to flee from the room before Angela woke up.

Fareeha had never dated a co-worker before. There had been no room for fraternisation in the Egyptian army and it had been most definitely frowned upon at HSI, not that there had been anyone that Fareeha was even remotely interested at either institution. She knew that she would need to remain professional around Angela during missions for both their sakes and the mission, but how was she to act around her when they were at base? How was she supposed to greet Angela when she arrived to begin their training? A hug? A wave? Normally Fareeha would be in the middle of getting ready when Angela came into the locker room so she was able to get away with a friendly hello and was able to quickly hide her blush when Angela’s smile would beam back at her.

With a heavy sigh Fareeha turned to her flock. “What do I do?” she begged. The Mercies turned to each other and shrugged. With a groan of frustration and despair Fareeha slumped down on the bench next to them and buried her head in her hands.

Upon seeing their protector in such a state the tiny Mercies begun to climb and fly up to Fareeha’s shoulders where they began to stroke her hair and cheek in an attempt to console her. Slowly Fareeha started to relax and realise how silly she was being. Fareeha knew she needed a distraction, something to clear her mind and let her relax while she waited for Angela, she turned to the most relaxing thing she could think of; polishing the Raptora’s helmet.

\---

While Fareeha was in the middle of polishing her suit’s helmet Angela had yet to wake up. Her flock of Pharahs had been awake for some time already, like Fareeha they too woke up early as they ran off a military timetable and not of an overworked doctor. After finishing their morning exercises and running themselves a bath while trying to be a quiet as possible to not wake Angela, the Pharahs were bored. They all wanted Angela to wake up as they couldn’t wait to start training with their bigger counterpart. The longer they waited the more it seemed to them that Angela would never wake up. The four stood on the bed side table watching Angela in her blissful sleep. As if on cue the copy and Raindancer looked at each other and nodded before they pushed the Anubis standing between them off the table and onto the bed, the thrall remained motionless, seemingly lost without her witch and master. The Anubis let out a yelp of surprise as she fell off the table onto Angela’s pillow mere inches from her face. Anubis turned to her quietly giggling ‘friends’ and let out a soft growl but quickly silenced herself as Angela shifted behind her, slowly she turned and found herself face to face with Angela. 

Angela groaned as she was pulled from her slumber. Still drunk with sleep she grasped for a pillow to hug and hopefully slow her awakening further. The first thing Angela found did not feel like a pillow but it was warm and soft so her brought it to her chest all the same, it was only when she felt it move did she look down to see what it was. When she looked down she found the Anubis looking back at her, a slight blush on her cheeks and her ears flat against her head. Angela frowned causing the Anubis to sink lower.

The copy and Raindancer could hold their laughter no more and were soon clutching their sides as they laughed from the bedside table at the Anubis’s embarrassment. It took a stern glare from Angela to shut them up making it their turn to be embarrassed as the Anubis purred in Angela’s palm as her head was scratched, the thrall remained indifferent or unaware. “What time is it?”

\---

Fareeha let out an undignified yelp of surprise as the door to the armoury burst open and Angela fell into the room. She was lost for words when she took in the dishevelled yet beautiful angel before her. Angela was closely followed by her Pharahs who flew into the room seeking out their Mercies, each quickly finding their partners and joining them on the bench.

“I’m so sorry Fareeha, I overslept. Have you been waiting long?” Angela panted as she begun shedding her clothes while trying to find her suit.

“Not long” Fareeha lied as she averted her eyes and put down her shiny helmet. While Angela was getting ready Fareeha watched over the flock. The Pharahs had been chastised by their Mercies on their arrival, likely because they were late but also because they had woken Angela up despite knowing that she needed her rest. Thrall was the only Pharah who avoided this fate; she simply took her place at her witch’s side. The witch barely looked up from the spell book she had been reading although she now wore a slight smile where there had been none before. Once the tiny devil had heard what had happened to her partner she had dragged her away from the tormenters and settled her loyal hound in her lap, gently stroking her hair as she plotted her revenge against those who would dare harm her Anubis.

Eventually Angela emerged dressed and ready for action. “Shall we?”

\---

Strangely enough, prior to their first mission together no one had thought to pair Pharah and Mercy together. In hindsight it was obvious that putting the only to air capable operators together would be a smart move but it was only once the team saw them in action in the skies over Hong Kong did they realise the potential the pair showed. Immediately after the mission Jack had pulled the pair aside and told them that they would be training together from now on, they had both tried not to sound too eager to spend time with each other. This would be their second training session together.

“So what’s the plan Fareeha?” Angela asked cheerfully as they strode out together into the warm Gibraltarian sun, their flock close behind.

“I was thinking we just get some practise flying together, get a feel for it.” Fareeha said as she secured her helmet and did some final checks on her suit.

“Uhh Fareeha?” Angela tapped her on the shoulder. “What about them?” she whispered nodding to the assembled tiny squadron, each of them doing their own pre-flight checks.

“Oh… I guess they can come too.” She shrugged.

\---

Initially Angela had been worried for their flock as she flew into the air behind Fareeha but whenever she looked back there they were right behind her, the flock mimicking their moves perfectly with the Pharahs in front and the Mercies behind. The pair and their flock spent the morning practising the simple things; Angela flying up to Fareeha, flying low to the ground to avoid fire and how best for Fareeha to fly so Angela could zip down to an injured team mate then resume her station.

“They seem to be doing well” Fareeha nodded to the flock. They were red faced from the rigorous training but all seemed pleased with how it was going.

“I just can’t believe that they can keep up.” Angela had no idea how the tiny suits managed to match the speed and manoeuvrability of their larger counterparts.

“Torbjörn is going to have a field day when he finds out what they can do. Maybe it’s best we don’t tell him.” Fareeha had experienced Torbjörn’s love for new tech first hand when she had arrived at Overwatch; it had been a harrowing experience.

“That may be for the best. Should we wrap this up for the day? My shoulders are beginning to hurt.” Due to the way her suit was designed Angela’s shoulders were always the first to give into fatigue. This hadn’t been a problem when she had been mostly grounded but now she spent more time in the air with Fareeha it was starting to be a problem.

\---

Angela was in heaven once the warm water of the shower hit her sore shoulder blades. She was back in her shared room, the locker room showers had terrible water pressure and they lacked Angela’s substantial collection of soaps and body washes. While Angela soothed her sore body her Pharahs were not idle. They too washed themselves of the grime and sweat of training in the sink turned bath, at first they had been wary of Angela’s soaps but they soon came around to the idea of a bubble bath.

Angela’s mind wandered as she washed herself and as it had done a lot lately her mind drifted towards thoughts of Fareeha. She was confused by Fareeha, her actions specifically. They had more or less admitted to each other that they had feelings for each other but Fareeha had made no mention of it during their morning together. Angela had expected at least some acknowledgement or change in behaviour but if anything Fareeha had been even more distant. Putting Fareeha’s actions down to nerves or her being focused on their training Angela let it go, she would wait to see how Fareeha acted next time she saw her.

Emerging from the shower wrapped in a towel Angela giggled at her Pharahs splashing each other in the sink, even the stoic thrall was joining in. Angela left them to it and went to get dressed. Angela begun to think about her suit as she dressed herself, if she was going to survive a mission flying with Fareeha she would need to work out how to move the weight off her shoulders.

Angela was reaching into a drawer for her notebook when her hands wrapped around something unusual. She gave it a gentle squeeze and in return heard a small yelp and the feeling of tiny fists hitting her hand. Thinking that she had miscounted the Pharahs in their makeshift bath Angela brought the tiny flailing being out into the open intending to chastise her for being nosey, her Pharahs had been known for getting in things they weren’t supposed to. The being in her hand was a Pharah but not one of hers. Her amour was blue a lighter blue than the original adorned with intricate gold and red designs. She wore a pure white hood, two beautiful headbands, ear rings and a lightly painted face, she looked absolutely beautiful. The new arrival shook in Angela’s hands as she looked up at her although she no longer struggled to get out of Angela’s grasp.

“Hi there little one” Angela whispered as she brought her up to her face. “Where did you come from?” The new arrival shrugged her shoulders as she hopped out of Angela’s hand onto the desk she had been hiding in. “Would you like to meet the others?” Angela asked quietly. The new arrival nodded hesitantly. “Girls!” Angela called into the bathroom. “Time to finish up, there’s someone here who would like to meet you.”

\---

The four Pharahs stood in a neat row before the new arrival. Slowly they approached; remaining a respectful distance as they quietly whispered to themselves, they were both interested and cautious of the new addition to their flock.

Angela left them to get acquainted with each other as she looked for her communicator, she eventually found it under a pile of medical textbooks and called Fareeha.

“Hi Angela” Fareeha’s warm voice washed over Angela bringing a smile to her face. “What’s up?” it sounded like Fareeha was running, likely in the gym.

“Hi Faree. Listen, have you found another Mercy by any chance?” Angela smiled as she watched the Pharahs give their new friend a tour of the room.

“Uhh no. why?”

“Oh” Angela said with surprise. “It’s just that I found a new Pharah and I just assumed they always came in pairs.” Angela was worried for her new Pharah, Winston had said all Pharahs were linked to a Mercy so what would happen if a new mercy wasn’t found?

“I’ll take a look around here then I’ll come over. See you soon.”

\---

A short time later there was a knock at the door, Angela had been watching the Pharahs as they spoke with their newest member. Although she couldn’t understand what was being said Angela assumed they were explaining the sleeping arrangements as they spent most of their time around the four nests made of clothing. She shook her head as Fareeha peaked her head in, she was amused that Fareeha would be shy when entering her own room. Unusually Fareeha’s Mercies were also subdued, they were sitting on Fareeha’s shoulders and they didn’t fly right into the room in search of their Pharahs like they normally did. Angela gently patted the bed next to her prompting Fareeha to cautiously approach, one eye remaining fixed on the newest Pharah.

“Allow me to introduce our newest family member… uhh… well she doesn’t have a name yet but be nice to her.” Angela held up the Pharah for Fareeha and the Mercies to see, she stood tall and proud in a salute. The Pharah hopped down as the Mercies approached one by one.

“I searched the gym and the locker room but I couldn’t find another Mercy.” Fareeha whispered as she sat watching with Angela. Fareeha and her Mercies had searched high and low but had been unable to find a new mercy. Like Angela, Fareeha worried what this might mean for their newest arrival. “They seem to like her though.” Fareeha nodded towards the Mercies who were ooohing and ahhing over the new suit and the Pharah’s Jewellery.

“Not everyone” Angela pointed to the other Pharahs off to the side looking on with jealously in their eyes.

The Raindancer was the first to break ranks with her jealous comrades and act. Although she started out with confidence by the time she arrived at the group of fawning Mercies with her face paints in hand she was a much smaller in stature. Meekly she tapped on the Valkyrie’s shoulder, drawing her attention away from the soft cowl in her hands. The Raindancer lightly shrugged as she offered up the paints, her eyes fixed to her feet as she waited for a response. The Valkyrie giggled as she took the meek girl’s hand as lead her away from the group so they could paint each other’s face in private.

The thrall was next to go attempt to win back her master. She hadn’t made it more than half way before the witch turned away from the group and locked eyes with her, the witch had likely senesced both her approach and distress. The thrall remained frozen as the witch approached and enveloped her in a warm and loving embrace leaving her stunned until she recovered and returned the hug with equal warmth. They too left to go find a private corner of the room.

The devil smiled as she glanced over the shoulder of the new arrival and her eyes met those of the Anubis, the big golden eyes of her companion and guardian dripping with sadness and worry as she had been watching the devil laugh warmly with a rival. The devil laughed to herself before making her excuses leaving the Mercy copy alone with the new arrival and made her way to the Anubis. The Anubis purred as she was scratched in her favourite spot between her ears before they both retired to their nest for a nap and a cuddle. Despite her hard and frightening exterior the devil was a softy and very protective of her Anubis who, if the time ever came would fight tooth and nail for her partner.

Although the Mercy copy and the newest arrival chatted for a while in the corner of her eye she could she her partner awkwardly standing on the fringe, lost without her other half. Although she would avert her eyes, blush and hate herself for not acting the Pharah copy wouldn’t make a move one way or the other remaining stuck in limbo. Deciding that her Pharah was too polite to call her away Mercy said her goodbyes and finally joined her partner; the pair flew off to the window to look out over the Strait of Gibraltar and the passing ships.

Angela had been snuggled up to Fareeha’s side as they both lay on the bed debriefing their training session. Fareeha had been horrified to learn how much pain Angela’s suit had been causing her and despite Angela’s protests that she could work out a solution Fareeha had promised to come up with something within the week, “anything for my Mercy” she had let slip before covering in mouth in shock and embarrassment. 

It was though her fit of giggles that Angela saw that newest member of her flock was alone, sitting sad and dejected on the edge of Angela’s desk, her legs swinging slowly as she looked around at the paired off groups. Leaving Fareeha Angela went and crouched down in front of the sad and lonely Pharah. “Come here sweetie” she said as she offered her hand which the Pharah happily hopped onto and climbed up to Angela’s shoulder where she nuzzled into Angela’s neck.

It was Fareeha’s turn to be jealous as her thoughts of suit designs were shattered by Angela’s angelic laughter. It wasn’t that Angela’s laughter was a bad thing, far from it, it was that it had been caused by someone other than herself that was cause for alarm.  Fareeha watched with narrowed eyes as the new Pharah settled in atop Angela’s head.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find you someone soon.” Angela whispered as she plucked the Pharah from her head and brought her into her chest.

“Uhh Angela?” Fareeha interrupted the sweet hug earning her a scowl from the Pharah but a wonderful smile from Angela. “Would… would you like to get dinner with me tonight?” Fareeha saw the confusion on Angela’s face. “As in a date… A first date. If you wanted… I just thought after what you said last night…”

Angela’s smile was all it took to cut Fareeha off. “Of course Fareeha, I thought you’d never ask. Could we go into town? I know it will be a hassle with these little ones” she motioned to the huddled groups around the room.

“I’ll work something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Bedouin; our newest Pharah needs a partner... Any suggestions?  
> Edit: Alright guys I get it, you want Combat Medic Mercy. Your wish is my command.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know its a week late, Sorry :(

Angela was giddy as she skipped down the hall towards her old room, her mind was full of hopes and dreams about how her night with Fareeha might play out. Immediately after Angela’s acceptance of the offer of a date Fareeha had ushered her out the room claiming that she needed to make some calls. Angela would have left anyway because her rather large collection of formal dresses were still in her old room, she had her time as a spokesperson for various medical companies to thank for that and because she wanted it to be a surprise when Fareeha saw her dressed up for the first time. She had been waiting for this date for so long she was going to do everything she could to make it perfect.

Normally she would be worried about what to wear to such an important event but for once Angela wasn’t worried, she had an ace up her sleeve.

“Ok girls” Angela addressed her formed up Pharahs. “Tonight is very important to me which is why I need your help. I don’t know what Fareeha likes, so I need you to help me get dressed for our date tonight.” The Pharahs nodded, the minds whirling as they each planned in their heads what Angela should look like for her big date. “Also, when we go out I need you on your best behaviour. Now I know this may be difficult for some of you” Angela said as she looked directly at the Anubis who blushed under her gaze. “Which is why I am willing to offer your each something in return for your good behaviour. Rain-dancer I have a substantial collection of paints and makeup that I know both you and Valkyrie have wanted to use, you would be welcome to any and all if you wish. Thrall, I would be willing to give you whatever twisted shit your witch needs for her spells, within reason of course. Pharah, I will give you the secrets to unlocking your mercy’s heart, I’ll give you that confidence you need to finally express your true feeling for her. Anubis, I will give you thirty minutes unsupervised alone time with your devil.” Angela paused as she came to the newest arrival. “And… Bedouin? Yes, that’s a good name for you. I’m not quite sure what to offer you right now but if you’d like you could spend the night cuddled up with me, at least until you find a Mercy of your own.” Angela took the blush on the Bedouin’s face as a yes to her offer. “Agreed? Good. Now… let’s talk dresses.”

\---

Fareeha comparatively had less of a dilemma when it came to dressing herself for that nights date with Angela.

“Formal or casual?” she asked her collected Mercies. After a quick look at the place Fareeha had booked the decision was unanimous, formal.

With the style decided Fareeha dusted off her Helix Security officer’s formal wear.

“I’ll just go shower, you guys wait here.” She turned to see the four Mercies looking longingly at Fareeha’s modest collection of jewellery and watches. “Go on then, pick something out for tonight too” she sighed. The mercies giggled with glee as they flocked around the box of shiny jewels and expensive watches.

Fareeha let out a sigh of relief once the door to the bathroom was firmly closed, her mercies were a handful when over excited by the prospect of a night on the town. Fareeha still had no idea how to keep them contained and hidden while she was having dinner with Angela.

\---

The moment Angela emerged from her bathroom she was swarmed by her Pharahs. She was quickly sat down in front of a mirror with her makeup laid out before her. The Pharahs had a plan and they went to work with military efficiently.

“Do I get a say in this?” Angela asked as the Pharahs started with her hair. By the way they ignored her she assumed not.

Soon her hair was combed and tied up in its usual fashion but with one change, a pair of Fareeha’s golden hair beads worn just like Fareeha did.

“She did seem to like them” Angela reasoned as she played with the gold ornaments.

With her hair done she was left to do her own makeup. The Pharahs did try to do it for her but Angela didn’t trust them to do it right. They had been a bit overzealous when doing her hair and while the occasional painful tug of her hair had been bearable she was not willing to see what accident they might cause with makeup.

Then came the dress. While she had been showering the Pharahs had picked out perfect dress for her date. Angela had completely forgotten about the blue dress the Pharahs had found hidden deep within her wardrobe. Angela hoped that Fareeha liked the blue as much as the Pharahs did as fawned over her once she was dressed.

With mere minutes to spare she was dressed and ready to meet Fareeha at the base’s hidden exit.

\---

Fareeha was dressed in a far quicker time than Angela, she had been waiting at the exit for almost twenty minutes before she heard the tell-tale click clack of heels on metal floor. “I really need this to be perfect girls so please, keep your Pharahs in check” she whispered to her mercies.

Fareeha’s solution for how best to hide her flock was a simple one and admittedly not the best. Originally she had thought about bringing a backpack to have them hide in but she quickly scrapped the idea when she realised how big of a dork it would make her look on the most important date of her life. Her eventual solution was simply to have her mercies hide in her jacket pockets. Sure they made her jacket lumpy but as long as they didn’t move around too much or make any noise no one would see them in the darkened restaurant. A large argument had erupted between the mercies over who would get to sit in the front breast pocket, the classic Mercy had won out in the end.

Angela’s words failed her the moment she came around the corner and came face to face with Fareeha. Angela had only seen Fareeha in a suit once before, as new recruit in the Egyptian military attending Ana’s fake funeral. Fareeha looked much better in it now then she did back then.

“Hi Angela” Fareeha said with a huge smile on her face. “You look beautiful.” Angela blushed as she toyed with her gold hair ornaments. Angela’s blush intensified as both the Pharahs and mercies laughed at her reaction.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself” Angela managed to stutter out sounding much less smooth than she hoped. Angela had always struggled to talk to buff women in tight fitting suits.

“So should we…” Fareeha was cut off by a blinding white flash that left them all stunned. She rubbed her eyes and squinted as the white dots that clouded her vision slowly disappeared.

“Are we under attack?” Angela asked as she blindly groped for something solid to hold on to.

“Worse” Fareeha’s voice was filled with dread as she looked at the source of the blinding light.

“Ahh… just adorable” Ana’s voice made Angela’s blood run cold.

Angela’s mind quickly ran through what she could say or do to escape whatever hell she had fallen in, she was tossing up between shouting the code detonate the self-destruct charges around the base or hold her breath till she passed out.

“Mother what are you doing here?” Fareeha asked with clear frustration in her voice, frustration that Ana chose to ignore.

“Did you really think I would miss out on this?” Ana asked as she took another photo of the pair, blinding them once more. Ana didn’t seem to care about her daughter’s or her date’s distress as she pushed them closer together to get another photo.

“How did you even find us?” Fareeha worried her sight may never return. “Did you tell her?” she turned to face the Angela sized blur next to her.

“Athena did” Ana replied.

“Snitch” Fareeha heard Angela mumble under her breath.

“Apologies doctor Ziegler but protocol FA-FD clearly states that I must inform Ana whenever someone wishes to date her daughter.”

“Mother!” Fareeha was mortified by Ana’s invasion of her privacy, even for her this was a bit much. “Please” she begged for her mother to leave or for her wake up from this nightmare.

“Oh hush Fareeha. Angela you look lovely, simply angelic.” Ana smiled as she wiped away a tear from her remaining eye.

“Th… thankyou Ana. You’re… not mad?” Angela was practically hiding behind Fareeha at this point, fearful of what the trained sniper might do to her for trying to date her daughter.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” Ana gasped. “Confused, slightly that someone like you would choose someone like my daughter”

“Mother!”

Ana laughed at her daughter, she loved watching her squirm. “All kidding aside I’m glad you two are finally taking the plunge together. I was starting to worry that Fareeha would never ask you out… she did do the asking right?”

Angela laughed now that she knew Ana wasn’t mad at her. As much as she wanted to recount how Fareeha had asked her out Angela could see Fareeha was struggling to keep it together. “She did, yes. It was very sweet.” She took Fareeha’s hand and intertwined their fingers to calm her down and prevent her from bolting.

“I’m very proud of you” Ana said as she pinched her daughter’s cheek causing Fareeha to blush and attempt to duck away. “Alright then I’ll leave you two in peace” she sighed. “Have fun on your date. Remember to hold doors open for her” Ana whispered the last part to Fareeha as she walked away eagerly looking at the photos she had taken.

“I want to die” Fareeha said deadpan once her mother was out of earshot.

\---

“So your mum seemed supportive” Angela said trying to break the tension. They had been walking down the darkened tunnel that connected the base with its hidden exit in utter silence since Ana had left them. Even the Pharahs and Mercies on their shoulders had been relatively quiet. “Hey” Angela reached out to gently take Fareeha’s elbow, stopping her just before the exit up onto the street. “Are you alright?” Angela was filled with worry as she watched Fareeha’s shoulders droop as she left out a sigh.

“I just wanted this to be perfect” Fareeha said quietly. “She had no right to ambush us like that” she continued, the venom in her voice barely concealed as she continued to look off into the darkness.

“Tonight will be perfect” Angela said as she hugged Fareeha from behind. “Any night with you is perfect” Angela hugged Fareeha tighter as she felt her laugh.

“You always know just what to say” Fareeha sighed as she turned around in Angela’s embrace to hug her back.

“I know” Angela smiled. She gave Fareeha one final squeeze before stepping back and walking over to a keypad on the wall. Angela entered the code with ease and with the final key press a soft _click_ signified the door was open. “Alright girls, into your hiding places. Remember, best behaviour”

The Pharahs quickly said goodbye their mercies and jumped down into Angela’s bag while the Mercies climbed into their designated pockets.

Fareeha giggled as the Mercies moved around in their pockets as they tried to get comfortable. “Girls please… AH!” she felt something sharp poke her followed by an apologetic squeak from the witch. “A romantic date, just the two of us” she said sarcastically as she offered Angela her elbow.

“Just the two of us” Angela echoed as she linked arms with her date and walked up the stairs.

\---

They walked up and into the warm night air together, emerging out onto the street though a non-descript door. The marina was already busy with foot and boat traffic as people enjoyed their Friday night.

“How did you manage to get us a table on such short notice? More to the point where are we going?” Angela asked as they walked through the sea of people along the water front.

“I know a guy” Fareeha said with a smug grin. It wasn’t often that she got to show off her contacts, let alone get to use them for something other than getting her hands on the latest military tech.

Although they had been told not to, one by one the Mercies in Fareeha’s suit poked their heads out of their respective pockets. They were in awe of the bright lights of the outside word. They had flown over the same marina the morning before but it was nothing like seeing it at night and at ground level. Although they had tried to be subtle the Mercies were soon spotted by Angela whose glare sent them back into their pockets.

“Yours are much better behaved” Fareeha commented as she noticed the Mercies retreat. “How did you manage to keep them quiet?”

Angela laughed as she held up her bag, the zip was tightly shut. “They can breathe” Angela said in response to Fareeha’s horror. “Besides I offered an incentive for good behaviour.”

Fareeha dared not ask and was simply thankful that the Pharahs were behaving.

Due to how busy it was Angela stayed close to Fareeha, her life raft in the sea of people around her.  Growing tired of being bumped and jostled Angela’s hand soon found itself linked with Fareeha’s. With their hands joined Fareeha became increasingly protective of Angela, to a point where a small bubble of calm developed around them as people steered clear of the frightening dark skinned woman and her angel.

\---

“Ahh Ms Amari! How good it is to see you again!” The polite Spanish maître d spotted Fareeha instantly though the crowd of people lined up in the lobby of the restaurant. He waved them though leaving several patrons aghast that someone would be permitted entrance before them but none dare say anything to the buff soldier. “Right this way Ms Amari, we’ve set up everything as you requested”

“Fareeha where are we going?” Angela whispered as they were lead past both the first and second floor dining rooms. “Did we get the balcony?” she gasped. Angela had only ever been to this particular restaurant once before but had always wanted to sit on the balcony that overlooked the bay. She had loved the food here but with a six month wait list it simply wasn’t practical.

“Maybe” Fareeha smirked. But as they walked past the door to the balcony Fareeha didn’t give away a thing while Angela looked longingly at the patrons enjoying the view and warm air.

“We can take it from here” Fareeha said as they arrived at a door at the back of the restaurant.

“Of course” the Spaniard nodded politely. “I’ll send someone up shortly to take your orders. I do hope you enjoy your evening with us.”

“Shall we?” Fareeha said as she held the door open for Angela.

With each step up the staircase Angela’s heart beat increased. She knew what she hoped was at the end but couldn’t believe it lest she be disappointed by some cruel trick. She wasn’t sure if the presence of Fareeha behind her was a calming or agitating factor but she was sure that she wanted her there all the same.

“After you” Fareeha smiled as Angela turned back to her looking for direction once she had reached the door at the top. Although it was a tiny gesture the fact that management had removed the _roof access_ sign it kept the suspense going for just a little longer.

Fareeha felt her chest glow with warmth as she heard Angela’s gasp as they walked out onto the roof. Angela’s look of wonderment and awe as she looked around the roof that had been decorated with lights, plants and candles made it clear to her that the large favour she had called in was well and truly worth it.

In the middle of the romantic hideaway with a perfect view out over the bay was a table set for two complete with candle and a solitary rose in a vase.

“You really go all out” Angela remarked as she continued to take in everything around her. Her hand quickly found Fareeha’s as they walked out to the railing.

“The flying suit and rocket launcher didn’t tip you off?” Fareeha teased earning her a bump from Angela’s hip as they stood looking out over the bay. Fareeha carefully fetched her Mercies from their pockets and placed them on the rail, she made sure they were steady and holding each-others hands for safety before she helped Angela with her Pharahs. “I figured they could just hide whenever the waiter comes.”

Fareeha’s theory was soon tested as moments after they sat down a waiter emerged abruptly from down stairs holding two menus. Fareeha was relieved when a quick glance into a nearby bush revealed the Pharahs and Mercies hiding out of sight from the waiter.  

\---

“I can’t thank you enough for bringing me here Fareeha. How did you manage it?” Angela asked once she had managed to make up her mind on what to order.

“Like I said, I know a guy and I also know a guy who is investigating that guy’s taxes.”

“You blackmailed someone?” Angela gasped. Fareeha sank in her chair slightly, wearing alight blush. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!” Angela giggled, completely reversing Fareeha’s worry and replacing it with relief.

“So it’s not _this_ that impresses you” Fareeha motioned to the romantic setup around them. “But the blackmail that got us here?”

Angela scrunched up her face in mock thought. “It’s a dead heat” she proclaimed after a moment before smiling into her glass of wine. “So tell me how did you come to know this particular guy?”

\---

Their conversation flowed like water from one topic to the next. Fareeha told stories of her daring missions during her time at Helix, Angela’s favourite was Fareeha’s retelling of her first flight in the Raptora suit which had culminated in her ending up in the commandant’s pool. Angela told what she thought were far less interesting stories about her research and her time with the old overwatch. She had worried that her explanation of how she developed nanite technology would be boring but whenever she looked up from her hands Fareeha would always be looking right back at her, hanging on every word, even the Pharahs and Mercies assembled in front of her seemed interested for the most part.

It was only the arrival of their meals that brought a temporary end to their conversation.

Angela was just about to start her meal when her Pharahs landed on the table next to her. Although they were silent their eyes did all the talking.

“Alright then” Angela sighed as she scooped up some of her pasta and put in on a separate plate for the Pharahs. A quick glance up saw Fareeha doing the same for her Mercies. “We spoil them” Angela giggled as she watched the Anubis’ eyes go wide at the first bite and quickly go back in for more.

“How can we not? They’re adorable” Fareeha laughed as she gently gave the classic Mercy a nudge to go over and share her handful of food with her Pharah.

Although she was hesitant the Mercy slowly went over and sat next to her Pharah on the edge of the table and offered her some food. The Pharah looked at her, down to the food and back to her before she lent in and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. The Mercy was too stunned to react and could only blush as the Pharah took some of the food while wearing a blush of her own. It was only the sounds of the other Pharahs and Mercies giggling at them that broke the Mercy’s trance.

“I feel bad for her, she’s all alone” Angela said sadly as she spotted the Bedouin Pharah eating without a partner like the rest.

“Someone will show up, I’m sure of it” Fareeha said reassuringly as she reached over to squeeze Angela’s hand.

\---

“And will there be anything else? Dessert perhaps?” the waiter asked as he collected their plates.

While at the beginning of the night Angela had been eyeing up a lovely looking piece of triple chocolate cake, the days training and excitement had taken its toll.

Fareeha upon seeing Angela’s tired state waved the man off and soon they were alone once more.

“This was a lovely evening Fareeha, thank you” Angela said quietly once the door was shut and their flock had emerged from their hiding places.

“It’s not quite over” Fareeha said looking down at her watch. “Let me show you something.” Fareeha offered her hand to Angela who gladly accepted. Fareeha lead Angela and the two pairs of Pharahs and Mercies on their shoulders to the rail. “Any second now” she whispered to herself as she looked up at the stars.

After a few minutes of staring up at the sky Angela’s neck was starting to hurt. The longer they looked the more Fareeha looked at her watch and the more agitated she became. “Fareeha what are we…”

“There!” Fareeha said slightly too loudly as she pointed at the sky.

At first Angela didn’t see it but soon the ink black sky was filled with streaks of light. Angela couldn’t believe that despite the excessive light pollution she was able to see such a beautiful meteor shower. “It’s beautiful” she whispered to herself as she watched the light show above.

“Don’t forget to make a wish” Fareeha said next to her as her focus shifted to the woman next to her.

Angela felt herself blush as Fareeha’s fingers bushed her cheek as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. As she looking to Fareeha’s eyes she knew what to wish for as she felt herself drawn closer to the other woman.

With a final glance down to Fareeha’s lips and sensing no resistance Angela closed her eyes and lent in for the kiss. When she passed the mid-way point and had yet to feel Fareeha’s lips against her own she opened one eye. She was taken aback when she saw Fareeha was no longer looking at her but back to the night sky and the meteor shower above. Confused, she looked to the Pharahs and Mercies on the rail next to her but they too seemed confused by Fareeha’s actions.

“Did you make a wish?” Fareeha asked as she continued to look up.

“Uhh… yeah” Angela said, still in a state of confusion. She was just about ask what Fareeha had wished for when she heard the sounds of plates and glasses being knocked together from behind her.

“I think I know what someone wished for” Fareeha giggled as looked at what or rather who had caused the noise.

On the table was a Mercy that had seemingly fallen from the sky. Her suit was primarily blue as were her wings. Unlike Angela this Mercy’s hair was cut at shoulder length and was topped with a white beret.

“I remember that suit!” Angela gasped. “I used to wear one just like it when I first joined up with overwatch!”

“The hat too?” Fareeha teased earning her a hit to her side.

“Hello there little one” Angela said as she extended her hand to their newest arrival. The Mercy stumbled back from Angela’s hand in fear and hid behind whatever it could find. “It’s ok  I won’t hurt you” Angela reassured her but it did little to help.

It was only when the other Pharahs and Mercies landed themselves on the table did the new arrival dare peak out from its hiding place. In an effort to coax her out, the other Mercies descended on the Bedouin Pharah and shoved her out of the group towards the Mercy. The Mercy took the Bedouin’s hand when offered however she hid behind her when they walked back towards the group.

Fareeha and Angela stood back and let their flock greet their newest member, afraid that they might scare her off again.

“We should be getting back” Fareeha said after witnessing Angela attempt to hide a second yawn. Fareeha could see Angela was about to protest but was cut off by yet another yawn.

Defeated, Angela nodded and allowed Fareeha to gather up their things and steer her towards the exit. With their flock and the newest member tucked away and hidden from the rest of the world they walked back out onto the street in the direction of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys we have just passed the half way mark, only 5 chapters left in the story. 
> 
> Hope everyone has been enjoying it so far.
> 
> For those of you wondering why Angela and Fareeha didn't kiss its because A: I needed them not to for plot and B: Fareeha is a dork.


	7. Chapter 7

Flying in combat was always an adrenalin rush for Angela, but to do it with Fareeha was another experience entirely. They flew together as a streak of blue and white across the Gambian sky, far above the jungle and the chaos it contained below. Their squad was pinned down in a fight for their lives that was more reminiscent of the 1960s than the current day. To make matters worse the Talon facility they were attacking boasted a powerful jamming device that effected both their radios and IFF.

“This is hopeless” Fareeha shouted over the sounds of her jets and the battle below “We need to take out that jammer!”.

Although her voice didn’t carry, Angela signalled in the affirmative but to wait. Although she knew they would be there, Angela always checked her six whenever possible. The flock of Pharahs and Mercies flew in formation behind her, flying in echelon with the copies acting as the flight leaders. Confirming that they understood the plan Angela gave the signal to dive on the base.

\---

“Excellent work Pharah. You and Mercy did well today.” although his voice was unchanged from its usual gruff tone Fareeha could tell Jack was proud of their efforts.

The mission had been a hard fought successes and the destruction of the jamming tower by Fareeha and Angela had been pivotal in its success. Although no members of overwatch had been seriously injured, the government forces they had unofficially been fighting with had suffered dearly. It had been them at the front of the column and they had borne the brunt of the ambush they had all walked into. Fareeha had to remind Angela that her staff wouldn’t have done the wounded any good had she been down there but it did little help hence why Angela had diverted back to the wounded once the tower was destroyed.

It had been difficult to hide the Pharahs and Mercies when they arrived at the combat zone, it made both Fareeha and Angela realise that the absence of pockets in their suit designs may have been an oversight. In the end Fareeha and Angela had been forced to hide out in the ship during the first meeting with the government troops and during the briefing they had stood at the back of the tent so the Pharahs and Mercies could hid around the corner. It had been their position at the back of the column that gave them the ability to jump into action without taking much enemy fire.

“What’s the plan now sir?” Fareeha asked.

“We’ll stay here until Angela and the rest of the medics have finished stabilising the wounded, then we’ll fly back to the watch point.” Fareeha could tell that jack was already in a bad mood; Angela had promised that the wounded would be stable within 10 minutes, it had already been 30. “Go find out what’s taking so long.”

“Yes sir” Fareeha saluted before she and the Mercies ran off to find Angela.

\---

As expected Angela was in the medical tent. Fareeha had expected to find her surrounded by the dead and dying but she was alone expect for her Pharahs. Angela smiled when she spotted Fareeha standing in the doorway but Fareeha could see it was diminished by exhaustion. Her Mercies flew past her, each seeking out their Pharahs who they hadn’t seen since mid-way through the battle.

“How did it go?” Fareeha asked as she sat down next to Angela.

“18 dead, 12 wounded.” Angela sighed.

“And what about you?” Fareeha asked softly.

“Just tired.” Angela sighed once more.

Meanwhile the Mercies were seeking out their Pharahs. They had little trouble finding them in the medical tent however some were more hesitant to approach than others. The Valkyrie flew in to the distracted Raindancer and playfully tackled her onto the bed she was sitting on, the pair giggling as they fell together.

The copy and combat medic were far more reserved as they approached their partners who were quietly talking. The copy Pharah upon seeing her partner jumped up and rushed over, pulling her into a tight hug before dragging her off to a quiet corner of the room. The Bedouin and combat medic laughed at the pair but they quickly felt embarrassed now that they were alone. Eventually the Bedouin mustered up the courage to ask the medic to come sit next to her.

The witch didn’t need to find her thrall, the moment she flew into the tent with Fareeha her thrall had left the Anubis and flown over to her. She had taken her rightful place by her witch’s side as she relaxed on a pillow. The witch was not ungrateful for her servant’s loyalty and gave her a quick kiss upon her arrival, leaving the thrall’s grey skin tinged with the slightest amount of red.

Things did not go as smoothly for the devil. Usually whenever she entered the room her Anubis would quickly fly to her side. This time she was significantly slower to arrive and she spent the whole time avoiding her partner’s eyes by looking at her feet and had her ears pressed flat against her head. Confused, the devil tried to make her partner look at her; deep down she was worried that she had somehow hurt her partner in some way. The Anubis didn’t resist as the devil cupped her cheek and tilted her head to look at her as she desperately searched for an answer to the Anubis’s behaviour. The devil spotted it right away, on the Anubis’s right cheek was a small cut, just below her eye that cut though her tattoo. Instantly the devil took her partner’s hand and flew over to where Fareeha and Angela were sitting quietly, Angela was laying half asleep against Fareeha’s side. Frantically the devil climbed up the relaxed pair and shook Angela awake.

“Whaaat” Angela practically cried, she had been so relaxed and Fareeha had been such a soft pillow.

The devil jump down and pulled the Anubis forward to show Angela the wound. The Anubis attempted to run, but the devil refused to let go of her hand.

“She gets it from you.” Angela mumbled to Fareeha who blushed as she membered all the injuries she had tried and failed to hide from Angela.

With skilled hands Angela cleaned the wound and applied the smallest dressing she could find. She finished by giving the embarrassed Pharah a kiss on the cheek and a scratch between her ears, the devil scowled as her partner purred under the touch of another. Once Angela was done the devil walked off to a quiet area with her partner to find a soft spot to cuddle together, the devil was especially careful not to injure the Anubis’s cheek further and she did everything in her power to ensure her comfort.

“They’re so cute.” Angela giggled as she watched the devil lay down with her Anubis, the pair quickly falling asleep in each other’s arms. Angela turned to find her own Pharah had fallen asleep too, she was slumped forward in her seat and Angela could see a thin line of drool that reached down to her suit.

\---  

Regrettably Angela was forced to wake her Pharah and the others as it was time to leave. Fareeha had gone on ahead to the drop ship while Angela finished packing up her supplies. The drop ship they had taken in was one of the smaller designs, perfect for inserting a small strike team quickly. The downside to this was a lack space in the crew compartment. Angela was disappointed to find that only two seats remained when she finally finished stowing her gear. Angela had hoped to sit with Fareeha but Jack and Ana had taken those seats. Angela was therefore left with a choice, sit next to Genji and the wall or Lena and Hana.

“Hiya doc!” Lena said as Angela strapped herself in.

“Hi bird mom” Hana mumbled, barely looking up from her game.

“Hello girls.” Angela said once she was finally secured and had waved to Winston that everyone was ready for take-off.

Angela could tell Lena was up to something although she couldn’t tell what.

Once they were safely in the air Angela allowed her flock to move freely, as did Fareeha. Most of the pairs went off to their own little corner of the ship, the only ones not to were the Devil and Anubis who stayed by Angela. The devil had forced her partner to return and thank Angela for patching her up, at least that’s what Angela thought the tiny pup was trying to convey. After that, the pair went off to one of the highest corners of the ship to watch over the happenings below.

“Soooo” Lena said with a smug grin. “A little bird told me you went off base last night.”

Had anyone looked over at Angela they would have seen all colour drain from her face.

“Who told you that?” Angela couldn’t hide the panic in her voice. The nearby Valkyrie and Raindancer sensed Angela’s distress and they were soon by her side.

“Mama bird” Lena teased

“What!... How?... Why?... Oh god…” Angela whisper shouted in despair before burying her head in her hands.

Lena didn’t seem concerned by Angela’s panic and instead laughed at her despair. “Ana showed me the photos last night. I like your dress by the way.”

“What, why did she show you? Oh god did she show everyone?” If they weren’t flying over west Africa Angela might have considered jumping.

“No love, just me.” Lena reassured now that she’d had her fun.

“But why?” Angela asked, her head no longer hidden in her hands.

“Scrapbooking” Lena cheerfully replied. “Ana wanted some ideas so offered her some help.” Lena’s chronal accelerator had a nasty habit of occasionally flinging her forward to back in time whenever she blinked. As a result Lena now always carried a camera with her to document her adventures. “Tell me everything!”

\---

Angela spent most of the trip back telling Lena all about the prior night’s events. Lena was beyond impressed when Angela told her about Fareeha’s restaurant choice and how she had managed to not only get a table but a private one on the roof.

“So did you kiss?” Lena asked once Angela got up to telling her about the meteor shower.

“Uhh… no.” Angela frowned.

“What” Lena frowned as she glared over at Fareeha who was currently cleaning bastion with the help of some of the Mercies. “Why not?”

“I don’t know” Angela shrugged. “I thought we were going to but when I lent in she turned away or something.”

“What are we going to do with you Fareeha.” Lena mumbled to herself. “I’m going to go have a word with her, this is unacceptable.” Lena declared as she stood up.

Angela had a hand around Lena’s wrist in an instant and pulled her violently back into her seat. “Don’t you dare” Angela growled.

“Alright, calm down love” Lena held her hands up and shrunk in her seat. “I was just trying to help” she added quietly.

“Sorry” Angela said once she realised how much she had over reacted. “I think she was just nervous or something. I don’t think it was anything I did… right?”

\---

Once they arrived back at base Angela fell into her usual routine. She cleaned her armour and checked her wings for any damage. Then she carefully placed it back on the rack, the rack was designed in such a way to allow a quick suit up process but it was a pain to reset.

With her post mission report done and sent off to jack and after a quick shower Angela could finally relax. With a sigh she flopped down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. She felt her Pharahs land on her back and head but was too tired and comfortable to do anything about it. Thankfully they soon climbed off her and cuddled up together on a spare pillow.

“Doctor Ziegler?”

Angela loudly groaned into her pillow when Athena’s voice pulled her back just as she was falling asleep. “What?” she mumbled into her pillow.

“You have several messages that require your attention. Would you like to review them?”

“Do I have to?” Angela wined as she covered her head with the other pillow, sending the Pharahs flying.

“I’m afraid so, several have been marked urgent.”

“Urgh” Angela threw a pillow across the room. “Fine, what are they?”

“You received two messages from Mei. The first was about a problem she was having, the second was an update telling you she solved it.”

“How far apart were the messages?” Angela laughed.

“Two minutes. Winston issued his weekly update, would you like to hear it?”

“God no.” Angela cut in. she normally had Athena read them out to her when she couldn’t sleep.

“The final two messages are from Ana and Jack.”

“Read Ana’s first please.” Angela was dreading whatever she had to say. She hadn’t spoken to her since she ambushed her and Fareeha before their date.

“There is no text however there is three photographs attached.”

“Show me!” Angela sat up and scrambled for the nearest screen she could find. Angela found a tablet and soon both her and her Pharahs were huddled around it as they sat on Angela’s bed.

The first photo was of Fareeha dressed in her suit. Angela assumed that this was taken just before she arrived judging by how nervous Fareeha looked. The next was a close up of Fareeha’s smiling face; Angela couldn’t help but smile at her toothy grin.

“That was taken just as you arrived.” Athena chimed in causing Angela to blush.

The final photo was of the pair of them. Angela was looking at Fareeha while she played with her hair beads while Fareeha looked down at her, her cheeks noticeably red.

The Pharahs seemed quite proud of the effect their makeover had on Fareeha.

“Please send Ana a thank you for me.” Angela said as she ran her finger over Fareeha’s face.

“Right away doctor Ziegler. The message from jack is a request for you to run full medical and physical for the entire staff.”

Angela’s heart dropped. “There goes any chance of a day off.” Angela mumbled to her Pharahs. “How soon does he want it done?” Angela was still hoping for at least a day off.

“Right away.”

“Fine.” Angela sighed. “Set up appointments for everyone to come see me starting from tomorrow. if there’s nothing else I’d like to take a nap.”

“Of course doctor Ziegler, sleep well.”

\---

Angela hated giving physicals. While they weren’t very difficult as it was simply ticking boxes on a form, they were extremely time consuming. People were always late to their appointments or simply didn’t turn up meaning Angela would have to go find and in one case physically drag them to her clinic. Even when she was done for the night people would avoid her, those who had already done theirs included, they all worried that she would somehow force them to do another one. The very worst thing about physicals was that it kept her away from Fareeha. Angela did get the opportunity to see her in the evening when she came back to their shared room to collapse onto her bed but she was often too tired to talk. They had yet to really talk at all since their date.

“How many left?” Fareeha asked from her bed surrounded by her mercies.

Angela sighed as her fatigued mind tried to work out who she had seen. “uhh… McCree, Hana, Bastion…”

“Bastion is an Omnic, amar.” Fareeha laughed.

“Right… Have I seen you yet?” Angela couldn’t remember Fareeha coming in to see her apart from when she came in with her lunch one afternoon between patients.

“Not yet, I’ll book it in soon.” Fareeha said quietly as she came over to pull Angela’s blanket up to cover her.

Angela tried to mumble a thankyou but fell asleep before she was able to.

\---

“Zenyatta what are you doing here?” Angela asked as she walked into her clinic, looking forward to the final day of physicals.

“to translate.” The Omnic’s robotic voice replied.

Angela was about to ask what but found her answer when she heard the tell-tail stomps of Bastion walking down the hall towards the clinic.

“Athena, why is Bastion coming here?” Angela questioned. She wondered if someone had booked it in as a joke, a cruel one at that.

“Jack’s request listed all active Overwatch agents. Bastion is an Overwatch agent so you much preform a physical for it.”

The Bastion unit made a series of what passed for happy beeps and noises as it stomped into the clinic.

“Bastion says; Good morning Doctor Ziegler.” Zenyatta translated. 

“And good morning to you also.” Angela bowed before turning to her Pharahs behind her. “Girls why don’t you go say hello to Bastion, I don’t think you’ve been formally introduced.”

Cautiously the Pharahs approached in a group, the thrall out in front.

“Go on, don’t be shy.” Angela whispered. “I’ll just be a moment.” Angela said to all assembled.

Angela left her Pharahs to get acquainted with Bastion while she stepped into the next room. She called Torbjörn and after a bit of persuading a plan was formed.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” Angela said as she walked back into the room. it didn’t seem like she had been missed. Her Pharahs were using Bastion as a climbing frame as it made noises that resembled laughter. “I’ve spoken with Torbjörn, he will conduct your physical.” Angela explained. “As you well know, robotics is not my strongest area.”

“Do not sell yourself short Doctor Zeigler, but perhaps Torbjörn would be better suited for such a task. We shall go to him right away.” Zenyatta said as he bid farewell to the Pharahs and lead Bastion away.

“One down and however many more to go. Who’s next, Athena?”

\---

The rest of Angela’s morning went smoothly. Her next appointment was with McCree. Once again she had to remind him that smoking and drinking was not good for his health. As usual he tried to brush it off but this time Angela didn’t put up with it and ordered Athena to restrict his access to his preferred methods of slowly killing himself.

“You think that’ll stop me?” McCree laughed.

“Also inform Ana of these new restrictions and tell her that she is free to do whatever is necessary to enforce them.” Angela bit down a laugh as she watched McCree turn pale as a ghost.

Angela had the same issues with Hana when it came time for her to see the doctor. Hana’s high salt and sugar diet was not good for her and Angela was in no mood to put up with it. Like with McCree Angela pulled in Ana to assist with enforcement.

“Is that the last one?” Angela asked as she pulled off her rubber gloves and threw them away once Hana had left.

“Your last appointment yes, however the youngest Amari has yet to see you… in a professional capacity.”

Angela sighed as she lay back in her office chair. It all became clear to her why Fareeha had been avoiding her once she looked over her notes.

“Where is she?”

\---

Fareeha was not difficult to find with the help of Athena. Fareeha was in the kitchen making herself and her mercies an early lunch.

“Hey Angie” Fareeha waved when she spotted Angela leaning in the doorway. “Want some?”

Angela was trying to look upset at Fareeha for ducking her physical but she found it difficult to stay mad at her. “Yes please. How’s your day going, anything planned?” she asked as she sat down at the table and allowed the Pharahs and Mercies to be reunited.

“ahh you know, not much. Did you finish all the physicals?” Fareeha asked as she continued to make lunch.

“All except one.” Fareeha instantly stopped moving, frozen in fear.

“Sorry” Fareeha said meekly, unable to turn and face Angela.

Angela felt awful as she watched Fareeha’s shoulders drop as she gripped the edge of the counter. “Fareeha its ok, we got through this last time.” she cooed as she came over to hug Fareeha from behind.

Fareeha was deathly afraid of needles. Angela had first found out when during Fareeha’s orientation. As part of orientation every agent receives an injection of nanites that allows Angela’s staff to heal them in battle. Angela had mentioned this as she prepared the injection and when she turned around Fareeha was gone. Eventually she found Fareeha hiding on the roof crying, it took Angela almost an hour to coax her down and a full week before Fareeha would even step into the clinic. Eventually Fareeha was able to let Angela inject her but it was still an issue for her.

“How about we just do the physical first then see where we are?” Angela asked as she gave Fareeha another squeeze.

\---

Although she was noticeably jumpy, Fareeha underwent the physical exam. Thanks to Winston’s scanner the process was not invasive and was over quickly.

“How did I do?” Fareeha asked as she nervously sat on the exam table.

“Everything seems fine.” Angela said as she looked over the scanner’s readout. “Although I’m still not happy about that shoulder” she frowned. “I think I have something that might help.” It took her a few minutes of rummaging around her desk but eventually she found a small white tub hidden underneath some papers. “This should help” Angela said as she handed it to Fareeha. “It’s a nanite solution mixed with some moisturiser. Just apply it to the sore area daily.”

“uhh thanks?”

“you’re welcome” Angela smiled. “It works best if its applied by people named Angela” she winked before heading back to her desk. “Now Fareeha, we need to talk about your nanites.” Angela took on a more worried tone.

“Do we have to?” Fareeha knew were this was going.

“We do” Angela nodded as she turned to face her nervous patient. “Your levels are dangerously low. You are supposed to get a top up every few weeks like everyone else but you haven’t had any beyond the first injection.” Angela could already see Fareeha becoming agitated but she remained seated for now. “Fareeha you need to let me give you some more. If you don’t, my equipment might stop working on you and I won’t let that happen.” Angela quickly turned to face her desk so that she could hide the tears that had been forming. “Why didn’t you kiss me on our date?” Angela asked suddenly, her eyes remained fixed on the syringe of nanites she had prepared earlier that now lay on her desk.

“What?” Fareeha was caught off guard by such a change of tone. “What does…” Fareeha’s words became caught in her throat when Angela turned around. The normally professional doctor had undone the top two buttons of her shirt, providing a teasing view of her pale white skin and a hint of cleavage.

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” Angela repeated seductively as she slowly crossed the room towards Fareeha. “Did you not want to?”

“No! Wait, yes I did want to.” Fareeha stuttered as her eyes darted between Angela’s face, chest and her own feet.

“Do you still want to?” Angela whispered as she cupped Fareeha’s cheek and forced her to look into her eyes.

Fareeha only managed half a nod before Angela’s lips were against her own. It was a soft kiss that was over far too quickly for Fareeha’s liking and it left her wanting more.

Angela was smiling as she pulled back, her hand remained cupping Fareeha’s cheek. “I’m glad you waited” she giggled. She bit her lip when she realised how hungry Fareeha’s eyes look, internally she was begging Fareeha to make the next move. As she hoped Fareeha lent up towards her to capture her lips. Angela almost forgot about her plan as she kissed Fareeha and became lost in the feeling of lips against her own. Fareeha moaned into her mouth when Angela gently tugged her on lips. Realising how much she loved that sound she did it again however this time as she tugged she plunged the syringe in her other hand into Fareeha’s thigh.

Fareeha pulled away in shock, her eyes darted between her thigh and Angela’s face.

“Sorry” Angela said meekly. “But you are too important to me, you needed this.” She put the needle out of sight before she continued to search Fareeha’s face for any emotion.

“Are you going to do that every time I need a shot?” Fareeha asked with a hint of a smile.

“We’ll see” Angela laughed. “I’m sorry I tricked you.” She added quietly.

“It’s fine Angela” Fareeha pulled her into a hug as she stood up. “It needed to be done.”

\---

Although they were quiet on the walk back to their room, once they arrived the Pharahs and Mercies became very animated and excited. All the Pharahs were fusing over the Raindancer while the mercies did the same with the Valkyrie.

“What’s with them?” Fareeha asked.

Angela shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her. They watched as the Pharahs and Mercies came together in front of them. Each pair went up to the Valkyrie and Raindancer to say a few words and hug them. Once each pair had their turn the Valkyrie and Raindancer flew over to Fareeha and Angela. They flew up onto Angela’s shoulders and kissed her on each cheek before doing the same for Fareeha.

“Girls, what’s going on?” Fareeha asked as she became worried with their behaviour.

No one seemed to care about Fareeha’s worry as the Valkyrie and Raindancer flew over to the windowsill. They held hands and waved to their friends and gave each other one final hug before they walked through the glass.

“What the hell!” Fareeha exclaimed as she scrambled to the window with Angela close behind.

The tiny pair didn’t look scared or worried by what they had done as they turned around to face Fareeha and Angela on the other side of the glass. The Pharah waved while the Mercy blew a kiss before they turned around and flew up into the sky, hand in hand.

Fareeha and Angela watched them fly away until till they were out of sight.

“What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we say goodbye to the first pair. Why did they go? And who will leave us next?
> 
> Hope everyone liked this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela and Fareeha had been distraught following the sudden disappearance of the Valkyrie and Raindancer. In the days following their disappearance the whole base had been mobilised to find them however a sweep of the interior and the surrounding area had come up with nothing. Eventually it had been Fareeha who called off the search one it became clear there was not trace or lead to follow.

The first night following the disappearance Angela had insisted that everyone sleep in the same bed. The tiny Pharahs and Mercies had jumped at the idea of a sleep over and Fareeha had been looking forward to sharing a bed with Angela however she wished it was under better circumstances. Angela had let the Pharahs and Mercies return to their nests the next night but had asked Fareeha to stay.

“If you’re going to keep insisting I share your bed perhaps you could ask for a bigger one.” It was the third night of sharing and while sleeping with Angela lying on top of her was nice, it was slightly cramped.

“I thought we were going to try to keep a low profile. Asking for a double bed isn’t exactly subtle.”

“Angela, both my mother and Lena know about us. It’s only a matter of time at this point.” Fareeha had been ambushed by her mother in the hall outside their room the day before wanting to know how her first kiss went. She didn’t know how her mother found out about it but she suspected Athena had something to do with it.

“I’ll have Bastion bring one in. it seems to like building things according to Zenyatta.”

They lay in the dark together for some time. Fareeha could tell that Angela was still awake by her breathing.

“I’m worried about them Fareeha.” Angela whispered into the dark.

This was one of the reasons Angela liked Fareeha sleeping with her. In the time between getting into bed and actually falling asleep Angela’s mind would wander, thinking about all the awful things that could be happening to the Raindancer and Valkyrie.

“What if they’re lost… and they’re so small, what if they get attacked by birds. You know how mean they are around here.” Angela begun to quietly sob against Fareeha’s chest.

“Angela.” Fareeha held her tightly as she had done the night before and the night before that. “They’ll be alright, they’ll look after each other. Besides, the others don’t seem worried about them. I think they know more than they are letting on.”

“So you think they’re alright?” Angela asked as she looked up.

“I do. I’ll be worried when they start getting worried.” Fareeha kissed her softly, a feeling she was still getting used to. “I do miss them though.”

“I miss them too” Angela mumbled as she tucked her head under Fareeha’s chin.

\---

Despite Fareeha’s assurances that the Raindancer and Valkyrie would be safe and the fact the other members of the flock didn’t seem concerned Angela continued to search.

“That’s odd.” She muttered to herself as she looked over Athena’s sensor data, drawing the attention of her Pharahs.

Athena’s sensors had stopped picking up the pair well before Angela and Fareeha had watched them fly off.

“Athena are these records correct?”

“They are, doctor Ziegler.”

Angela didn’t believe her and spent the better half of her morning trying to see if it was an error but to her surprise the data was correct.

“Athena, did your sensors pick up anything unusual either before or after they disappeared?”

“Negative. There was no unusual sensor activity.”

With a frustrated sigh Angela rested her head on the desk. There had to be a reason why they disappeared.

“Did anything happen when they disappeared? Anything at all? Someone opening the fridge… someone saying something… anything?” despite their best efforts the Pharahs were doing little to calm her down.

Athena was silent as she went over her event log. “1 major event was detected at the moment of disappearance.” The AI said smoothly.

The speed at which Angela sat up caught her Pharahs by surprise and flung them across the room. “What event?” she asked excitedly.

“I can’t tell you.” The AI replied. “It is classified.”

“What?” Angela had the highest clearance level available, there shouldn’t be anything that she can’t access. “Athena I am ordering you to tell me what happened.”

“Apologies doctor Ziegler but I am unable.”

“well what can you tell me?”

The AI was silent for a few moments. It was obvious she wanted to help Angela but her code forbade it. “I’ll I can say is that it is similar to protocol FA-FD.”

“Ana” Angela muttered under her breath.

\---

“ANA!” Angela shouted as she stormed into the common room and silenced the conversation. Ana was sitting at a table with her morning tea and a smug smile on her face.

“Yes doctor?” Ana’s coolness infuriated Angela.

“Athena says one of your little protocols pinged the moment the Raindancer and Valkyrie disappeared. Which one was it?”

Ana looked slightly less smug when Angela mentioned the disappearance, she knew how hard it had hit Angela and Fareeha. Quickly she looked though her communicator trying to find the alert.

“It was your first kiss.” Ana smiled as she reached out to take one of Angela’s hands.

“It was?” Angela asked quietly. Ana nodded and showed her the alert, the time stamp matched the disappearance down to the second. “oh” Angela whispered as she sat down. “I did this?” she asked herself.

\---

“Fareeha?” Angela’s soft voice was barely audible above the sound of Fareeha hitting the punching bag she was working over. It hadn’t been her voice that altered Fareeha to Angela’s presence but rather her Pharahs who grabbed the side of her head and forced her to face the blonde standing in the doorway. “It’s all my fault.” She whispered before she burst into tears.

Fareeha, the Pharahs and Mercies were by her side instantly, pulling her into a group hug. “What’s your fault, what happened?”

“They left because I kissed you.” Angela cried as she held Fareeha tightly.

It took Fareeha and the others awhile to calm Angela down. Eventually she was able to explain to Fareeha that the Raindancer and Valkyrie had disappeared the moment they kissed.

“It’s not your fault, I kissed back too remember.” Fareeha cooed. “Besides, they didn’t seem sad to go, like it was their time or something. Maybe they went back to wherever they came from.”

“Maybe.” Angela mumbled. “Is another pair going to leave the next time we kiss?” she asked the assembled flock. The flock shook their heads, much to her relief. She tested the waters by giving Fareeha a quick peck on the lips and was glad when nobody left. “But more of you are going to leave aren’t you.” Solemnly the flock nodded yes.

\---

“Alright everyone, listen up.” Jack yelled over the commotion of the briefing room and the team assembled. “We just received a message from Russia, it seems Aleksandra Zaryanova wishes to join up with us. How she found out we had resumed operations is unclear but I think we can all agree that we need the help.” A murmur rippled through the small collection of agents, they all knew they needed any help they could get.

“What’s the catch?” McCree asked from the back of the room.

“She’s worried about her village. They were hit hard last winter and they haven’t fully recovered. She wants us to help repair their homes and tend to their sick.” Not their hardest mission but no one was looking forward to a few weeks out in the cold.

“The team will be as follows; Myself, Winston, Angela, Bastion, Lena and Reinhardt. We’ll head out tomorrow and Ana will be in charge while we’re away. Any questions?”

Those who were not on the mission bolted fearing that they would somehow be dragged into some extra duties, all except Fareeha.

“Uhh jack?” Fareeha slowly raised her hand. “I need to go on the mission.”

“Do you?” jack sighed. “I know about you and Angela. Surely you can survive a week without her.”

Both Fareeha and Angela blushed; they thought they had been subtle but perhaps not.

“It’s… it’s not that. It’s our flock, they need to be with each other or they’ll get sick and die.”

Jack looked down at the flock before him and back up at Fareeha and Angela. “Seriously?” they all nodded. “Fine” he sighed. “Reinhardt you can sit this one out if you want.” He mumbled as he crossed out Reinhardt’s name and replaced it with Fareeha’s.

\---

As they flew over the vast Siberian interior Angela wished that instead of insisting Fareeha come along she should have asked to have them all stay behind. Angela didn’t mind the cold but her flock and Fareeha looked like they might struggle. Even in the ship on the way there Fareeha was wearing four layers and each Pharah and Mercy pair were sharing a large sock, cleaned of course.

The only one not to mind the cold was bastion. It was designed to work in all conditions so a little or in this case a lot of cold would do it no harm. Fareeha had however modified it prior to their mission. As hiding the Pharahs and Mercies might prove difficult Fareeha had made bastion a backpack for the flock to hide in, complete with a heater.

\---

When they landed the team was disappointed to find Zarya was nowhere to be found. The town had been told that Overwatch would be coming and they were greeted cordially by the mayor and his wife. As it turned out Zarya was out hunting and wouldn’t be back for a few days, the same day Overwatch were due to depart.

The village mayor lead the small team to where they would be staying, the town hall. Very few people came out to great the new arrivals, only a few of the braver children dared come out of their homes and they quickly scurried back when they saw bastion.

“well they don’t seem unfriendly” Angela said as she waved to a little girl looking at her from behind some curtains, the girl smiled and waved back before she was pulled away by her mother.

The town hall was quite literally the town’s hall. It was a single long room with some chairs stacked in the corner. The only heating could come from a large fireplace at the far end. While jack went off with Winston and the mayor to discuss what actually needed doing the rest were put in charge of setting up their accommodation.

Thankfully they had brought cots for everyone and a few hung up sheets would provide some semblance of privacy. Immediately an argument erupted around who would get to sleep closest to the fire place. With Winston and Jack out of the room Angela was technically in charge and with Bastion unable to talk, Lena was outgunned, Fareeha and Angela would have a shared room next to the fireplace and the other side was for Jack and Winston. Although Lena was disappointed she would be sleeping both alone and cold. Bastion through a series of beeps and interpretive dance moves managed to convey that it would spend the night next to Lena with its newly installed heater running.

Jack and Winston returned just as the fire caught hold.

“Alright everyone.” Jack called them to gather around a holographic projection of the town the emanated from the centre of the room. “We’ve spoken with Ivan the mayor and he says that these three houses need roof repairs.” Jack pointed to three houses dotted around town. “This one needs a wall rebuilt and the school house needs its boiler fixed.”

“Seems simple enough” Lena remarked.

“Bastion will take the school. I’ll deal with house one, Lena two and Fareeha three leaving Winston to fix the wall here.”

“What about me?” Angela asked once she realised she had no task.

“Angela, I’d like you to take a look at this house.” Jack pointed to the house next to the one Fareeha was to be working on. “It’s abandoned but if its suitable I’d like you to set up a temporary clinic. Apparently there is some Illness moving though the population.”

\---

“Well someone needs to wake here.” Lena muttered to the group gathered around the table as they desperately tried to keep warm.

“I’m not doing it” Winston whispered. “Fareeha should do or one of the… whatever they’re called.” He nodded to the Pharahs and Mercies cuddled up to each other trying to keep warm around bastion’s heater.

“Im not doing it.” Fareeha said. “I want her to sleep in, she spent all of yesterday getting the clinic ready.” While the others had taken a half day Angela had been hard at work with her Pharahs cleaning the abandoned house and moving over her medical supplies. Fareeha tried to help were she could but had been busy trying to buy more fire wood for the group.

“Yeah but she likes you, she won’t mind if it’s you.” Lena shot back.

Fareeha was about to respond that Angela would make her sleep on the floor if she woke her up when she felt a tug on her jumper. The Devil and Anubis were looking up at her, both wearing matching jumpers. Ana had made them but Fareeha wondered how she had done it so quickly. The pair pointed over to Angela in an apparent offer to go wake her.

“Try to be gentle” Fareeha whispered after them.

20 minutes later Angela was still not awake and the pair had not returned. “I’m going to regret this.” Fareeha muttered to herself as she stepped though the hung up sheet. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight before her. The Anubis and devil had obviously tried to wake her but had failed. In her sleep Angela had grabbed the warm bodies and pulled them close to her chest. Rather than try to escape the cuddle the pair resigned themselves to their warm and comfortable fate and had fallen asleep.

“Angela” she whispered as she brushed away a stray hair. “Time to wake up.”

“Not it’s not” the blonde mumbled as she pulled the Anubis and Devil in tighter.

\---

Over the next few days Angela and Fareeha quickly fell into a routine. In the morning they would each go off to their respective jobs, Angela in the clinic and Fareeha up in someone’s roof. After a few hours work Fareeha would come pay Angela a visit, they both claimed it was for the flock’s sake but secretly they both wanted to see each other. They would spend a few minutes cuddled up in front of the clinic’s heater while the Pharahs and Mercies played with each other in front of them. It always felt like their time together was too short and they would be forced to say goodbye and resume their duties. They would meet again for lunch back in the hall with the rest of the team and once more in the afternoon but it still didn’t feel like enough. The only thing that came remotely close was the time they spent together after work. Angela’s cot remained unused after the first night as Angela decided that it was far warmer and far more comfortable to sleep cuddled up with Fareeha. Fareeha agreed that it was warmer but her sore neck raised questions about its comfort.

Things however were not going as well for one team member in particular. The townsfolk had been outraged when they learned that a Bastion unit was working with overwatch. The town had suffered dearly in the last war against the omnics and the scars could still be seen on the town and some of its people. They forbid Bastion from leaving the hall despite Jack reminding them that without Bastion their school’s boiler would not be repaired. Bastion therefore spent its days alone in the hall while the others worked. The rest of the team would come around to visit when they needed a break but it did little to cheer the unit up. The only thing that seemed to have an impact was the arrival of the Pharahs or Mercies. They had become fast friends and although Angela wasn’t sure she suspected that they could understand each other. Now instead of sleeping by Angela and Fareeha, the flock now built their nests around or on top of bastion. Occasionally a pair, usually the Anubis and Devil would sneak into the spare cot for some privacy or Angela’s arms during an especially cold night.

\---

On the fifth day the repairs were completed. Fareeha was hanging around the clinic with nothing to do when Lena burst in.

“Some big scary Russian lady is here and she is not in a good mood.”

After stuffing their flock in their jackets the trio rushed outside to see what was going on.

Outside two distinct groups were facing off in the street. On one side were the Overwatch team, the other side was Zarya and her hunting party.

“You dare bring that beast into my village?” for once the beast in question wasn’t Winston, it was bastion. “After what they did to my home… to my family!”

“What’s going on?” Fareeha whispered.

“I guess she didn’t get the memo about bastion being on our side.” Lena whispered back.

Zarya noticed the new comers. Angela had hoped that the sight of two of the heroes of the old Overwatch might calm things now but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

“Ah, the famous Doctor Zeigler. I see Overwatch couldn’t spare a doctor so they send a butcher in its place.” Zarya’s words dripped with venom that stabbed her very core.

As Angela reeled from Zarya’s pointed attack there was a flash of moment beside her. Before she or anyone else could recognise what was happening Fareeha had crossed the short distance between herself and Zarya and punched her in the jaw, sending her to the ground. Angela glanced to Lena for an explanation but found the girl standing equally confused and somehow holding the coat that contained the Mercies.

“How dare you talk about her that way” Fareeha roared as she stood over the decked Russian. Fareeha was tackled to the ground seconds later by Zarya’s goons and Angela watch on in horror as the scored a couple of cheap shots into Fareeha’s gut.

Lena quickly handed Angela Fareeha’s jacket and blinked into the fray, pulse pistols appearing from the void. Bastion turned into its sentry mode and begun to spin up its gun while Jack drew his sidearm.

It was a burst of bastion’s gun over the crowd that caused Zarya’s group to unhand Fareeha.

“Get out” Zarya said sternly.

\---

They left the village in a hurry forcing them to leave everything they brought with them behind. The moment they got on the ship Angela had pulled Fareeha aside to look at her injuries.

“I’m fine Angela” Fareeha said as she half hardly tried to keep Angela away.

Angela was having none of it and hit away Fareeha’s hand. “They could have killed you.” Angela said as she went to work cleaning up Fareeha’s cuts, she would deal with the likely cracked ribs back at the watch point.

“Sorry” Fareeha mumbled. “She shouldn’t have called you that.”

“People have said a lot worse about me before.” Angela said sadly. “But thank you for standing up for me.” She smiled before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend lovingly. “How’s the pain?”

“Better now” Fareeha smiled.

“Get some rest.” Angela said as she kissed her again. She left Fareeha at the back of the ship with her mercies. The Pharahs soon joined them and held them close, each had been scared by the standoff in the village.

\---

“Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Angela whispered as she massaged Fareeha’s shoulders. Fareeha was beneath her, lying face down on the bed as Angela worked her nantie cream into Fareeha’s troublesome shoulder. Fareeha’s injuries had mostly been healed by Angela’s treatment but she still worried that her girlfriend might still be in pain.

Fareeha mumbled something into her pillow that sounded like a yes.

As much fun as sitting on Fareeha’s butt and rubbing her bare shoulders and back Angela had other ideas.

“I never truly thanked you for standing up for me.” She whispered into Fareeha’s ear.

\---

Angela felt exhausted but in a good way and she lay with her head against Fareeha’s bare chest. She could still hear how the younger woman’s heart hadn’t fully calmed down from their first time together.

“Angela?”

“hmm?” Angela sighed as she pressed herself further against Fareeha.

“Can we please get a bigger bed?”

Angela laughed quietly, of all the things to say after their first time together Fareeha chose to complain about their cramped sleeping arraignment.

“I can go back to my bed if you’d rather” Angela teased.

“Nooo.” Fareeha refused to let go of the blonde as she pretended to get up. “I didn’t mean go.”

“I’ll sort it out tomorrow.” Angela said.

\---

Fareeha was almost asleep when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Careful not to wake the woman sleeping on top of her she craned her neck to find the source. Standing on the table next to the bed was the Anubis and Devil holding hands, both looked slightly sad.

“Yes girls?” Fareeha whispered. She was confused as normally the pair would just climb into her bed if they wanted company, they had never asked before. Slowly they both pointed to the only window on the far side of the room. It was now Fareeha realised that the other pairs were standing on the windowsill waiting. Her heart dropped when she realised what was going on. “You’re leaving?” Fareeha asked as tears begun to well up. Sadly the pair nodded.

“Fareeha? What’s the matter?” Angela asked, still groggy from her few minutes sleep. Angela saw the pair standing close to her and Fareeha’s tears. “No.” she quietly cried as she realised what was happening. The Anubis and Devil flew over to hug and kiss her as she sat up but it did little to stem the flow of tears. “Don’t go.”

The pair reluctantly hugged and kissed both Fareeha and Angela good bye before flying up to the window. They said their final farewells to the other pairs before joining hands in front of the glass. They gave one final wave goodbye and kissed each other sweetly before steeping though and flying out into the night sky leaving Angela sobbing into Fareeha’s chest while Fareeha held her and cried her own quiet tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pair leaves the nest :(  
> who will leave next and why?
> 
> I realise that this one was light on chib antics, ill try to have more in the next one, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw the schedule here's another chapter!

The night following the departure of the Anubis and Devil was marred with tears and sleeplessness. Angela like the previous disappearances was hit hardest and it was up to Fareeha to keep her together.

Things however were not exactly like the first disappearance. On the second night for the first time since the Valkyrie and Raindancer had left Angela hadn’t climbed into bed with Fareeha, instead she slept in her own.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come it with me?” Fareeha offered as she watched her girlfriend climb under the sheets.

“no.” Angela sighed. “I know it hurts your back.” She said with little conviction.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Fareeha asked as she sat up.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

Fareeha watched as Angela covered herself in her blanket and rolled to face away from her. She neglected to say goodnight to what remained of their flock who looked on with disappointment in their eyes.

\---

“What are you doing here Phar? I thought you had training with the doc.” Lena said with a mouth full of breakfast sending crumbs and milk all over herself, much to the amusement of the Mercies.

“She said she wasn’t feeling up to it.” Fareeha mumbled as she sat down beside her friend.

“That’s too bad.” Lena attention shifted from her food to the mercies. “Hey… aren’t you missing one?” she said as she recounted the mercies before her.

“The devil and Anubis left two nights ago.” Fareeha said sadly. She had kept mostly to herself since they left and Lena had only just gotten back from a mission.

“Aww” Lena frowned. “I liked the little pup, that devil gave me the willies though. Why’d they leave?”

“Uhhh” Fareeha blushed.

“No way” Lena smiled as she watched Fareeha’s blush grow. “NO WAY.” Fareeha hung her head while the Mercies joined Lena in her laughter at Fareeha’s expense. “I’m sorry” she giggled as she wiped away a tear “But that’s just great.”

“Not really.” Fareeha mumbled. “She’s barely spoken to me since.”

\---

“Hey Angie.” Lena called as she skipped into the clinic. Although she couldn’t see the doctor she knew that she was around as her Pharahs instantly swarmed her. “And hello to you too.” She giggled as they hugged her. “Hi doc” she waved when Angela emerged from her office carrying a stack of files.

“Yes Lena? I’m rather busy as you can see.” Angela snapped as she dropped the stack loudly in a bin.

“Sorry” Lena held her hands up defensively and withered under the doctors gaze. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing… Fareeha told me about the Devil and Anubis.”

“Thankyou Lena” Angela sighed. “But I really am busy.”

“Oh. I’d be happy to help, what do you need me to do?”

“Lena, please.” Angela said sternly. Realising how rude she was being Angela stopped her, letting out a sigh. “Sorry. I just have a lot going on right now and I need to be alone. Can we talk later?”

“Oh, ok… another time then.” Lena said her goodbyes to the Pharahs and left Angela to her work. She felt her body deflate the moment the door shut behind her. Beside her Fareeha stood waiting anxiously for Lena’s opinion.

“Well?” Fareeha asked. “What did you think?”

“I think she’s just upset about the Devil and Anubis leaving.” Lena offered.

“Well what should I do?”

Lena shrugged. “Just give her some space but be there for her when she needs you.”

\---

Fareeha was asleep when Angela stumbled into their room later that night. If it wasn’t for her being such a light sleeper she likely would have slept through it.

“You shouldn’t work so late.” Fareeha mumbled as she reached out her hand. She was disappointed when she didn’t feel Angela take it. She cracked open one eye to find Angela sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. “Angela?” Fareeha sat up when she heard the soft sobs of her girlfriend. “Angela talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“I miss them.” She sobbed.

Fareeha was relieved that Angela returned the hug.

They didn’t spend the night in the same bed but Fareeha hoped things would return to normal soon.

\---

Two weeks had passed yet still Angela was surrounded by a cloud of grief. Angela had withdrawn from the rest of the agents, Fareeha included. She claimed that she was on the cusp of a breakthrough and spent all of her time in her lab, hard at work and surrounded by lab results and notepads scribbled with ideas and equations. She often forgot to come out for meals meaning during her 3 hourly visits Fareeha would bring along some food and water. Angela on more than one occasion had been found asleep at her desk so Fareeha would carry her back.

“This has gone on for too long.” Ana muttered as Fareeha came back from one of her visits to Angela. Ana had seen how the worry and concern that Fareeha was displaying was eating away at her. “I’m going to put an end to this.” She declared as she finished her tea.

“Mother.” Fareeha begged as she grabbed her hand. “Don’t, she’s almost finished. She said she just needs another few days, a week at the most.”

“You said that last week.” Ana did not enjoy how Fareeha hung her head. “We need our doctor back and you need your girlfriend.” She said as she freed her hand from her daughter’s grasp.

Ana didn’t stop Fareeha from following her as she strode purposefully towards Angela’s lab. She did however make her wait outside while she went in alone. “Angela” she called into the room. The only light came from the computer screen Angela was hunched over. She flipped on the room’s lights causing Angela to groan in displeasure.

“Ana, is there something you need?” Angela sighed as she spun around in her chair.

“Our doctor back.” Ana said sternly as she looked over the disorganised mess around her. Angela’s Pharahs had done the best they could to keep everything clean but it was a battle they were losing “when was the last time you ate?”

“Someone brought me something earlier.” She mumbled as she waved to a pile of plates and half eaten food in the corner.

“Fareeha brought them. Remember her? She’s your girlfriend, not that you’d notice by the way you’ve been treating her.”

Ana was expecting Angela to apologise or make some excuse, instead the doctor burst into tears. Her Pharahs flew to her side with a box of tissues, an action they looked well practised in.

“I don’t think I can keep doing this.” Angela sobbed.

Ana held Angela like she had done after Angela’s first time in battle all those years ago. Ironically she had said the same words then too.

“Keep doing what child?” Ana said as she stroked the blonde’s hair like she had done for her child.

“Watching them go. It hurts too much.” Angela nodded between sobs to the Pharahs watching her with worry in their eyes. “Every time I get closer to Fareeha I end up pushing another group away.”

Despite their best efforts, the hugs and kisses the Pharahs gave her did little to help Angela’s tears.

“What do you mean?” Ana asked. She knew why the first pair had left but not the second. She glanced at the flock and now noticed the devil was missing.

“When I kissed Fareeha a pair left, then when we... had sex another pair left.” Angela said quietly. “I don’t think I can keep being with her if my heart is going to break each time we take another step forward.”

“So your solution was to hide in here and hope it all goes away?” Ana asked.

“No” she mumbled in response. “I was thinking.”

“Well you need to stop it.” Ana said sternly. “You’ve left Fareeha in the lurch, she’s been worried sick about you. Have you even spoken to her about what you’ve been feeling?”

“I’ll talk to her tonight.”

“No, you will talk to her now.” Ana said as she walked over to the door. it opened suddenly and as she expected Fareeha fell into the room. “Talk to her.” she whispered to her daughter before leaving the two alone.

The Mercies flew into the room before the door shut and quickly found their Pharahs. It was rare that they got to spend more than a few minutes together beyond sleeping so they made full use of any moments they had together.

“Angela?” Fareeha asked quietly, she could see Angela had been crying with Ana.

“We should talk.” Angela’s words sent chills though both of them.

“Ok” Fareeha sat down on a chair next to Angela, unsure if she was allowed to take her hand or not.

“I don’t think I can handle another pair leaving.” Angela whispered. “Every step we take together is wonderful but it hurts too, too much for me to bear.”

“It hurts me too.” Fareeha said solemnly. “I know they’re better off and that they’re safe but I still miss them.”

“Fareeha, I don’t want another pair to go.” Angela spoke with purpose.

Fareeha could see what Angela was trying to say. “Well we could just stay where we are now. If we don’t do or say anything new another pair won’t go, right?” she desperately attempted to salvage what she could but she knew from the look in Angela’s eyes it was hopeless.

“We both know that won’t work.” Angela said as fresh tears begun to well up. “I don’t want this to end.” She said as she took Fareeha’s hand. “But I can’t keep letting my heart break with each step. We need to stop this now before we get too involved.”

Fareeha sighed as she felt tears run down her cheek. “I think it’s too late for that… I think I…”

Angela clamped her hand over Fareeha’s mouth silencing her. “Don’t.” she half cried half begged. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be, please.”

\---

“Well?” Ana asked once Fareeha emerged from the lab with her sad mercies in tow. “What happened?”

“She broke up with me.” Fareeha responded in a daze, unaware of the Mercies hugging her neck and shoulders.

“Where are you going?” Ana asked as Fareeha begun to wander off down the hall.

“Oh” Fareeha looked dazed and stunned by what had happened. “Angela is probably getting hungry, I should bring her something.”

“I think you should sit down.” Ana took her daughter’s arm and guided her towards her room.

“But what about Angela…”

“I’ll make sure she’s fed, let’s worry about you first.”

\---

“What do I do?” Fareeha asked as she lazily picked at her food. Once she had recovered from the shock of being dumped by her long time crush and love, Ana had ordered her to go get some food. Her Mercies looked on helplessly, unable to offer a solution to Fareeha’s problem.

“Hey love.” Lena said quietly from the doorway. “Ana told me what happened. You ok?” she quietly took the seat opposite and took Fareeha’s idle hand. The combat medic came and cuddled up against Lena’s other hand but it was a crude replacement for her Bedouin in Angela’s lab.

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do now.” Fareeha mumbled.

“Do you love her?” Lena asked. Fareeha nodded as she continued to stare at her food. “Do you want to be with her?” again Fareeha nodded. “Normally I’d say you need to do something to win her back, like in those movies but in this case I honestly think you need to wait it out. I’ve known Angela a long time and on occasion she has been known to overact. Once she realises the pain of being without you is worse than the pain of losing another pair she’ll come back.”

“I just hope it doesn’t take too long.” Fareeha mumbled sounding unconvinced.

“I wouldn’t worry.” Lena smiled. “Ana has a plan.”

\---

Angela had thought of breaking up with Fareeha like taking off a Band-Aid, something best done quickly. However when the Band-Aid in question is a cute, loving, beautiful, caring and wonderful person that you want to spend every waking moment around and every sleeping moment cuddled up with, things are slightly more complicated. Angela had hoped that the pain would subside over time so she decided to work even harder than before.

She had managed to avoid any awkwardness the night before by coming in when she knew Fareeha was asleep and had left before she woke up. As she walked through the empty halls towards her lab she reminded herself that it was for the best for the both of them but as she remembered how cold her bed had felt these past few nights she wondered if she truly believed it.

Angela frowned as she stood in front of her closed lab door, normally it would open automatically. She waved her hand in front of the sensor yet still the door didn’t budge.

“Uhh Athena? I’d like to go in.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Angela.” Came the monotone reply.

“Uhh… It’s my lab.” Angela said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

While Angela tried to use the keypad to open the door her Pharahs were hoping that though some miracle they would get a day that didn’t consist of being bored in the lab. After a few accidents Angela had restricted them to a far corner, a corner with little to do in except wish their partners were there with them.

“By order of Strike Commander Amari the lab is closed until further noticed.” Athena announced as Angela contemplated prying open the stubborn door. “To you specifically.” The AI added.

“What a child. This is between me and Fareeha. Fareeha can fight her own battles.” Angela mumbled to herself as she walked away full of bubbling rage. She wasn’t sure where she was walking until she found herself walking up the steps to the roof.

Without access to her lab Angela felt exposed and fearful. It wasn’t that she though overwatch was unsafe, it was that she feared running into Fareeha.  Just thinking about running into her bought up thoughts of the dark skinned woman and how wonderful she was. The memory of the look of hurt that had been in Fareeha’s eyes when they last spoke brought her to tears.

“Angela?” Reinhardt’s surprised voice brought Angela’s attention away from her tears. “What are you doing up here?”

“Hello Reinhardt.” Angela wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “Ana locked me out of my lab.”

“Why did she do that?” he asked sounding genuinely confused that the doctor would be denied access to her own domain.

“She’s mad at me for breaking up with Fareeha.”

“What?” Reinhardt gasped. “Why’d you do that?” he asked as he sat down next to Angela.

“I trust you’ve noticed that two pairs of the little ones are missing.” She nodded towards the Pharahs climbing over Reinhardt’s body.

“Yes, I have noticed the flock is missing a few members.” He said sadly. The Pharahs looked tiny in his large hands however they didn’t fear him and were quite comfortable with being picked up and held.

Angela took a deep breath before she begun. “Each time the relationship between Fareeha and I progresses another pair leaves. A pair left when were shared our first kiss and the second pair left after we slept together. Each time a pair goes it feels like a piece of me goes with them, it breaks my heart.”

“So you ended it so no more pairs would leave?”

“Yes” Angela said sadly.

“Then why are you up on the roof crying?”

Angela pouted and bought her knees up to her chest. “Because now I miss Fareeha.” she mumbled. “I just need to get back to work and put all this behind me.”

“You can’t just bury your head in your work Angela.” He said sternly, like a father would to his daughter. “Did you even consider Fareeha’s feelings when your made this decision?”

Angela felt a wave of guilt smash into her. “no.” she said meekly.

“Should we see how she’s taking it?” Reinhardt suggested as he pulled out a small tablet from his pocket.

Angela didn’t want to look but within a few taps of Reinhardt’s fingers she was watching Fareeha though the security cameras. She watched her cooking in the kitchen below them, her mercies assisting her by bringing her ingredients. “What’s she doing?”

Reinhardt glanced at the time. “Making you lunch, like she has done every day since you hid yourself away in your lab.”

“She’s taking it well.” Even Angela didn’t believe what she was saying.

Reinhardt murmured something under his breath and scrolled the video back. The image was now of the bases gym as Fareeha warmed up. Reinhardt sped up the footage and showed Angela how Fareeha had spent an excruciating amount of time working over a punching bag without any gloves or tape. “That is taking it well?”

“I just assumed she hated seeing them leave too.” Angela reasoned.

“im sure she does, but loosing you is worse for her. Fareeha is a soldier, any failure be it in combat or in life is a reflection on their abilities.”

“She blames herself?”

Reinhardt nodded slowly. “I would bet anything she blames herself for you leaving her and for the pairs for leaving you both.”

“I just can’t stand watching them go.” Angela said quietly.

Reinhardt put his arm around the small blonde and pulled her close. “What’s worse, having a pair leave because you took another step with the woman you love.” Reinhardt stared down any attempt for Angela to lie and say that she wasn’t. “Or watch her destroy herself while she continues to care for you and wait for you?”

\---

Angela found Fareeha rummaging around in the med bay. She lightly cleared her throat, the sound made Fareeha spin around instantly. Fareeha’s eyes met hers for a second before they darted to the floor.

“I cut my hands cooking.” Fareeha mumbled as she continued to look at the floor.

“You managed to cut all your knuckles cooking?”

Fareeha deflated when she knew Angela had seen though her lie.

“I’ll go.” Fareeha said as she made for the door.

“Wait” Angela said as she blocked Fareeha’s exit. Gently she took Fareeha’s hands and was relieved when she didn’t pull away. “Please let me help you.”

Fareeha nodded and allowed Angela to guide her to a seat.

The Pharahs and Mercies quickly sprang into action and gathered all the things needed to treat Fareeha’s cuts.

Once everything was laid out Angela reached her hand out to begin but the combat medic stopped her with a stern look. Without breaking eye contact the medic took some cottonwool and antiseptic and begun gently dapping Fareeha’s cuts, the other Mercies soon followed.

“I’m sorry.” Angela said quietly.

“Don’t worry, I understand why it needs to be this way.” Fareeha said as she watched her Mercies work.

“You probably hate me, don’t you.” Angela didn’t fully believe Reinhardt’s words.

“Hey.” Fareeha tried to reach out but a squeak of anger from the combat medic stopped her, it was making it harder for her to work. “I could never hate you.” Fareeha settled for a smile rather than a touch to convey how she felt.

Angela saw Fareeha open her mouth to say more but she stopped herself. “Say it.” she whispered as she felt butterflies develop in the pit of her stomach. She saw Fareeha glance down at the flock assembled around her hands then back to Angela’s eyes. She nodded that she knew what might happen if Fareeha said what she hoped she was about to say.

“I love you.” Fareeha said softly, her hand reaching out to take Angela’s.

“If I said I wanted you back, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Fareeha nodded as she continued to look into Angela’s eyes. “In a heartbeat.”

“Good” Angela smiled. “Because… I love you too.” She lent in to kiss the lips that she had been missing, the feeling was better than she remembered. It didn’t last long; it was simply a reaffirmation of what they both felt for each other. She didn’t want to look down when she felt a light tug on her sleeve. She knew what was coming and buried her head in Fareeha’s shoulder.

The combat medic and Bedouin said their goodbyes to the remaining two pairs while Angela softly cried into Fareeha’s shoulder. Fareeha watched them hug and reached out her hand to say goodbye too.

“Stay safe.” she said. “And look out for each other.”

The pair nodded that they would and waited for Angela.

“You should say goodbye to them too.” Fareeha whispered into the blonde’s ear.

Reluctantly Angela let go of Fareeha and turned to face the pair. “I’ll miss you.” She said as she wiped away a few tears. “Stay together and avoid the big birds around the rock.” They nodded that they would. “You are going to a better place, right?” they nodded and smiled that they were. “And you’ll like it there?” again they nodded. “Are the others there too?” The pair smiled and nodded one final time.

Fareeha and Angela watched the Bedouin take off first, leading her mercy up off the table. They did one final lap of the room while waving goodbye before they flew though the large window that overlooked the sea and out into the fresh air.

Angela watched until they were out of sight before she turned to hug Fareeha tightly.

“I won’t leave you.” Fareeha whispered. “I’ll never leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two pairs left :(
> 
> Yeah so i have no idea how to write angst. I'm not super happy with how this one turned out.   
> Don't worry our regularly scheduled fluff will be returning for the final two chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get this chapter done after a significant lack of motivation. but hey its here now so enjoy.

Fareeha was sitting on the cliffs of the rock with a blanket around her shoulders and a warm cup of coffee in her hand. Above her sailing on the gusts of wind coming in from the Atlantic was Angela and their flock. She desperately wanted to be up there flying with her girlfriend like they had done so many times before but she could not. She had broken her arm in a mission two days ago and thus was unable to put on her suit and fly. Normally Angela would have been able to fix her up on the battlefield with her staff but she had elected to wait until the healing process had begun to be on the safe side. That was why Fareeha was forced to watch Angela’s dance rather than participate.

“I thought I’d find you bird watching.” Lena teased as she joined Fareeha on her perch, slightly startling her.

“She’s so graceful, isn’t she?” Fareeha sighed as she watched her do a loop before diving down to the water below, a mauver Fareeha had taught her to avoid ground fire.

“Why are you like this?” Lena mumbled.

“If you just came here to tease me, you can go.”

“Would I do such a thing?” Lena asked, feigning shock. “I actually came here to hang out with my favourite Witch and pocket sized Angela.” she said, waving to the pair floating above. They spotted her wild hand movements and flew down to her but not before grabbing their partners and dragging them along too. They flew into Lena’s arms to the sounds of giggles and laugher as they said hello to one of their favourite overwatch members.

“Is everything alright down there?” Angela asked though her radio.

“Just Lena come to say hello.” Fareeha said, looking up at the angel above her.

“I’ll be down in a moment, I just have a few more manoeuvres to practice.”

“So when are you getting that arm out of a sling?” Lena asked as she produced a bag of chocolate for the flock.

“A few more days.” Fareeha sighed. “I wish I could be up there with her.”

“We all do. You two make an excellent team.”

They watched Angela complete a few more manoeuvres before she finished up and floated down towards them.

Angela smiled brightly at her long-time friend and her girlfriend as she skipped towards them. She was about to leap into Fareeha’s arms but remember about her sling at the last moment and settled on hugging her delicately and kissing her sweetly. “How’d I do?”

“Great!” Lena and Fareeha said in unison.

Angela grinned with pride. “I’m going to go get ready for dinner.” She said as she collected her Pharahs from Lena’s arms. “Meet me in the shower?” she whispered in Fareeha’s ear, making her go bright red.

“Uhh…” Fareeha stuttered. “I might just stay out here for a bit.”

“Oh.” Angela frowned. “Is everything alright?” it was rare for Fareeha to turn down such an offer.

“Yeah but after last time…” now it was Angela’s turn to go bright red. The last time they had tried to be spontaneous Jack had walked in on them.

“Oh yeah.” Angela nervously giggled as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ll see you at dinner.” She said before kissing Fareeha goodbye.

“Love you!” Fareeha called out.

Angela turned and made an over exaggerated display of blowing a kiss and wave goodbye. “Love you too!”

“You two are so cute.” Lena giggled as she continued to feed the mercies chocolates.

“Thanks?” Fareeha shrugged. She reclaimed her seat and looked out over the strait with Lena. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the wind and the boats passing. “I think I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

 “Uhh… excuse me?” Lena and the Mercies froze at such a suggestion. “Don’t you think that’s a bit quick? You have only been dating for what, 4 months?”

“It’s more like 6.” Fareeha mumbled. “So what if we haven’t been together for long. That doesn’t change the way I feel about her.”

“Fareeha, are you sure this is the right time? We’re a part of an illegal organisation don’t forget.”

“So the timing isn’t great.” Fareeha shrugged. “I still want to be with her. What if I wait until this is all over but one of us gets killed during a mission, I’m not taking that chance.”

“there’s no talking you out of this is there?” Lena asked.

“No.” Fareeha replied confidently. “Once I’m out of this sling I’m going into town to buy a ring.”

“You are sure she’ll say yes right?”

“Well we haven’t really talked about marriage yet.” Fareeha admitted.

\---

True to her word once Fareeha was fixed up she went into town to buy a ring. She snuck out early one morning while Angela was still asleep. She did her best not to wake Angela which was difficult considering Angela always slept with her head on Fareeha’s chest and arms wrapped around her body despite them now having a double bed, Fareeha wasn’t sure if Angela had ever used her own pillow yet after almost 6 months.

There were only a few jewellery shops in Gibraltar and Fareeha was determined to see them all. She was determined to find the best most beautiful ring possible, cost was no issue thanks to the large pay packet from Helix.

Thankfully it was cold as she stepped out into the Gibraltar streets, she wouldn’t look strange wearing the coat she was using to hide her two mercies. The first jewellery store was close by and despite the early hour it was open already.

“What can I help you with?” the woman behind the counter asked once she buzzed her though the security door.

“Uhh… hi… I’m looking for an engagement ring.”

“Ohhh!” the assistant smiled. “How exciting! Right over here.” She waved Fareeha over to one of the displays.

As it turned out price might be an issue. As Fareeha was shown each ring she realised how little money she had available.

“Can I see that one?” Fareeha asked, pointing to a gold ring with one larger diamond flanked by two smaller ones.

“An excellent choice.” The assistant said cheerfully.

The ring was even more beautiful up close as Fareeha held it delicately between her fingers. The assistant left her briefly to help another customer. “What do you think?” she asked as her mercies peaked their heads out of her jacket. The pair greedily grabbed for the ring and let out a growl when Fareeha wouldn’t hand it over. “What about the other ones?”  She suggested but the mercies wouldn’t budge, they wanted that one. “Excuse me, miss? I’d like this one please.”

\---

Fareeha’s hand nervously turned the small box in her pocket as she walked though overwatch’s halls. Every noise made her jump and clutch it protectively. She managed to avoid running into anyone as she snuck back to her room. She needed to hide the little red box in her pocket soon less she be discovered. She knew Angela would be in her lab by now so there was little risk of her finding out about the ring too soon.

“let me see let me see!” Lena giggled as she ambushed Fareeha in her own room. “Wow.” Lena gasped as she eyed the ring in its box as Fareeha showed it to her. “How much did that cost you?”

“Not too much.” Fareeha lied. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“Definitely. How’d you manage to get it sized?”

“Uhh… what?” Fareeha stuttered, her blood running cold.

“You do know that rings aren’t a one size fits all thing right?”

Fareeha didn’t know that. Now that she thought about it she had never worn or bought a ring before. Her only experience with jewellery was her hair ornaments and the occasional bracelet or necklace.  “Well what do I do?”

“Does Angela have any rings you can compare it to?”

Fareeha shook her head. Angela never wore rings, only a necklace that Fareeha had bought her on their second date.

“Hey.” Lena said handing back the ring. “It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t fit first try, I’m sure she won’t care.”

“But I will!” Fareeha stuffed the box back into her pocket. “This has to be perfect.”

\---

Fareeha was still agitated as she arrived at the medical clinic door. It was lunchtime meaning it was time for her Mercies to get their dose of their Pharahs, Fareeha a quick kiss from her girlfriend and Angela to be hand delivered her lunch.

It was unusually dark when Fareeha stepped inside. She almost thought it empty except she spotted a blue illuminating light emanating from Angela’s computer with a figure hunched over in front. She knew it to be Angela as the Pharahs were sitting on her back, apparently having set out to protect her but ending up falling asleep together.

The mercies were not impressed as they sat perched on Fareeha’s shoulders. With a wave of the witches hand the thrall was suddenly awake and extremely embarrassed when she met her master’s eyes. Gently the thrall shook the copy Pharah awake so she too could be embarrassed by their poor attempt at standing guard. The flock paired off, the copies perching themselves on one of the examination tables and the magical duo flying over to a cupboard were they begin rifling though Angela’s supplies in search of something.

Fareeha almost didn’t want to wake Angela, she looked so peaceful and it was rare that she ever got a moment to herself as of late. She was using her arms as a pillow despite there being multiple pillows around the room, two of which Fareeha had brought in. spying Angela’s bare ring finger Fareeha hatched a plan.

“Hey, you two.” She whispered to the two copies. “Don’t wake her up, but see if this fits.” She said, producing the ring from its box and handing it to the pair. She figured now was as good a time as any to see if the ring fits and the pair were likely to be more delicate than herself.

The Pharah and mercy greedily took the ring and flew over to Angela, landing silently next to her hand. Delicately the Pharah raised Angela’s finger while the Mercy slipped the ring on.

Fareeha let out a sigh of relief when the ring fit perfectly and sat comfortably on Angela’s finger.

“Ok, bring it back.” Fareeha whispered. She watched on in horror as instead of taking the ring off the pair instead gently tapped Angela’s shoulder, rousing her from her slumber.

“Fareeha.” Angela smiled once her dopy eyes found the stunned woman standing beside her. “Is it lunchtime already?” she mumbled into Fareeha’s shoulder as she hugged her tightly. “I missed you this morning.” She added with a kiss. “Is everything alright?” she asked as her eyes roamed Fareeha’s panicked face.

“Uhh yeah…” Fareeha said nervously, glad that Angela’s hands were in her black hair and out of sight.

“Are you sure?” Angela frowned. “You’re very warm.” She said, putting her hand against Fareeha’s forehead.

Fareeha heart rate rose further when she felt the cold gold and diamonds against her head. “I… uhhh…” Fareeha was sure her heart stopped when she saw Angela’s blue eyes shift from her eyes to the gold band on Angela’s finger.

“Fareeha?” Angela gasped as she looked over the ring, her other hand covering her mouth. “Whats this?”

“I… I wanted to know if it fitted… so I asked them to put it on you.” Fareeha stuttered. “I bought it this morning.” She added, unsure if that made it better or worse.

Angela quietly laughed to herself as she continued to look the ring over. “Just couldn’t wait could you?” she whispered to herself. “Well aren’t you going to ask?” she smiled.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Angela smiled. “Of course I will.” She smiled as she kissed Fareeha, ignoring the cheers of their flock behind her.

The pair was startled from their loving embrace when the door suddenly opened. “Fareeha!” Ana gasped, red faced and out of breath. She marched up to her daughter and Angela, still in their embrace. “What the hell is wrong with you.” She asked as she hit Fareeha in the arm. “You call this a proposal! Where’s the flowers, the nice dinner or the romance?” again she hit Fareeha’s arm.

“OW! Mum what the hell? Shouldn’t you be happy for me?” Fareeha said, ignoring Angela’s giggles.

“Oh I am happy for you, the both of you.” Ana said mostly to Angela. “But I raised you better than this.” Ana gave Fareeha a look telling her that this was clearly not over. “Now let me see that ring.”

\---

“I’m surprised they’re still here.” Angela wondered aloud as she lay in Fareeha’s arms while they watched the witch and her assistant working on some concoction.

“I’m not complaining.” Fareeha shrugged. “Although I thought they’d leave too, getting engaged is a pretty big step.”

“It is.” Angela smiled, kissing Fareeha sweetly.

“And you don’t mind that it was so sudden?”

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I minded” Angela laughed. “But we do need to talk about what happens now.”

“Oh?” Fareeha asked sounding worried.

“Well… I think I want to leave overwatch.”

“What? Why? I thought you loved overwatch.”  Fareeha was completely shocked; Angela had never mentioned anything about leaving before.

“I do love overwatch; I’ve devoted my whole life to it.”

“Then why leave?”

“ _Because_ I’ve devoted my whole life to overwatch. Almost every decision I’ve ever made has been in the interest of furthering overwatches goals. It’s just… I don’t want to be Mercy anymore, I want to be Angela.”

“Have you been thinking about this for a while?”

“Yes.” Angela nodded. “Basically since we started dating.”

“And you want me to leave with you.”

“That’s the thing.” Angela sighed. “Part of me wants you to stay because I know how much you love this and how much you’d hate me if I forced you to give it up.”

“I could never hate you.” Fareeha interjected.

“You would if I made you choose.” Angela said solemnly.

“So what would you do if I chose to stay?”

“I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t like the work I’m doing here it’s just… I can’t bare seeing you getting hurt. It’s just… I want to start a new life with you Fareeha, start a family. But we can’t in an environment like this.” 

“Wait” Fareeha froze. “You want to start a family with me? Like a house and kids and stuff?”

“Well… yeah, why wouldn’t I? Why, don’t you want to?”

“Uhh… I don’t know… this is a lot to think about.” Fareeha said, extracting herself from their cuddle. “I just need to take a minute or something.”

\---

Fareeha though it best to take a walk around the base to think things over. When she set out that morning to buy a ring she didn’t think she would be planning out the rest of her life by that afternoon.

Her walk lead her to the armoury. There was no one around and she instinctively sought out her Raptora suit.

“I thought you’d be in the middle of post-proposal sex.” Lena teased as she wondered in a few moments later. “Yet here you are cleaning your suit.”

“How did you know that I already asked her?” Fareeha asked, not looking up from her suit.

“Ana. She’s been going around the base spreading the news.”

“Of course she is.”

“So why are you down here?” Lena asked as she settled in next to the armour. The mercies found comfortable spots in her lap to watch Fareeha at work.

“Needed to think.”

“What did she say?” Lena gasped. “Did she take it back?”

“No, no nothing like that. She said she wants to leave overwatch and although she didn’t say it I think she wants me to leave too.”

“Oh… but I though she loved it here.”

“She said that she wanted to start a family but she can’t while she’s with overwatch.”

“Well.” Lena sighed, hopping off the bench she was sitting on. “I’ll be sorry to see you go.” She said, patting her shoulder.

“What? I didn’t say I was going to leave.”

“Well you should, you’d be crazy not to. The UN is almost ready to repel the Petras act and make us official and once that happens we’ll have enough resources to crush talon within a month or two. Are you really going to throw away what you’ve got going on with Angela for a couple more months of fighting? You have a real shot of making something good with her, don’t fuck it up, for both your sakes.”

\---

“Angie?” Fareeha whispered into her shared room. Although she didn’t hear a response she did hear the sounds of someone rolling over beneath the sheets. She poked her head in and found Angela asleep, her Pharahs tucked up beneath her chin. As carefully as she could Fareeha climbed in behind, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

“You’re back.” Angela mumbled. “Did you go for a fly?” she asked, her hands searching out for Fareeha’s to hold.

“What makes you say that?” Fareeha whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Angela’s neck.

“You smell of jet fuel and oil like after a mission.”

“I was cleaning my suit.” Fareeha smiled. “Helps me think.”

“You don’t have to make a decision now.” Angela said sound more awake. “It was wrong of me to dump all that on you so suddenly.”

“I’m glad you told me.” Fareeha said softly, brushing a stray hair from Angela’s face as they lay inches from each other. “I just assumed that we would stay here after we married but the more I think about it the worse of an idea that seems. You’re right; this is no place to settle down. We could never raise a kid here.”

“You turned out alright.” Angela teased.

“I spent most of my time with dad. Besides if we do have a kid we should both be there for them, not across the globe on some distant battlefield.”

“So you’ll leave with me?” Angela smiled.

“Of course I will.”

Angela made a little squeal of joy as she hugged Fareeha tightly, trapping the Pharahs and mercies between them. “Sorry” she whispered apologetically.

“So where will we go?” Fareeha asked as Angela carefully tucked herself under her chin.

“I don’t mind, where ever you want.”

\---

Fareeha had worried that planning both a wedding and a retirement would be difficult but as it turned out it was quite easy, have Angela do it. Not that there was much to organise. They would be conducting the ceremony in the mess hall following some minor decoration and improvement courtesy of Hana and Lucio.

“Excited?” Lena asked as she sat with Angela in the mess. “Only two more sleeps!” she added joyfully.

Angela would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to the wedding and what came after. “Thanks for helping me with everything Lena.” Lena had been kind enough to help Angela with most things including finding her a place to buy a dress.

“No problem love.” Lena said proudly. “All the food has been ordered. Although the restaurant was slightly confused when I told him I wanted it all delivered to a street corner.”

“And what about..”

“The flowers too.” Lena added.

“Thanks.” Angela said feeling somewhat relieved. “I know it’s only a small service but I still want everything to be perfect.”

“I understand love; you don’t have to tell me twice. Have you decided where you’re going for your honeymoon?”

“Corsica, Fareeha is taking me to the beach!”

“Aww cute! Do you know where you are going to stay afterwards?”

“I think we’ll stay at my house in Switzerland. We might move later on though, I’m not sure.” although they wanted to settle down together both Angela and Fareeha agreed that it would be best to stay near overwatch for the time being. “Fareeha struggles with the cold so maybe somewhere warmer might be best.”

“Hopefully this all wraps up soon so we can all come visit you.”

“I would be nice to have a house warming party, do something normal for a change.” Angela sighed.

“Still torn up about not having a big wedding?” Lena asked, taking Angela’s hand.

“A little.” Angela admitted. “I mean what little girl doesn’t dream of a big wedding.”

“I know I did.” Lena said, her mind drifting off to thoughts of big chapels and huge guest lists. “But hey, at least you got a dress.”

“I did get a dress.” Angela laughed quietly to herself. She had been willing to keep everything low key in the interest of secrecy, everything but her dress. She knew she would look ridiculous wearing such an extravagant dress to such a low-key affair but she didn’t care, this was her wedding.

“Do you know what Fareeha is planning to wear?” Lena asked.

“No.” Angela frowned. She secretly hoped Fareeha would be wearing a suit although she had wondered she might look like in a wedding dress.

\---

“Good morning.” Fareeha whispered as Angela opened her eyes. The blonde smiled up at her before burying her head in her chest. “Mrs Amari”

“Not until this afternoon liebling. What time is it?”

“Almost seven.” Fareeha sighed as she held Angela closer. “When did Lena say she was coming to collect you?”

“Soon.” Angela was far too comfortable to be dragged out of bed, even if it was her wedding day.

Sure enough there was a knock at their door a few minutes later just as Angela was beginning to doze off. “I hope you two are decent!” Lena called out before barging though the door. “Aww look at you two love birds.” She sighed as she stood in the doorway looking in at the pair cuddled up in bed. “Come on.” She said, throwing some clothes at Angela. “You can’t spend all morning cuddled up with her, there will be plenty of time for that later.”

“See you soon.” Fareeha said, kissing Angela softly before reluctantly letting her go.

“Don’t be late!” Angela called out as she was dragged down the hall in the pyjamas with her Pharahs in tow.

\---

Fareeha had no intention of being late. While Angela was whisked away to get ready Fareeha slept in. Unlike Angela no one had offered her help in getting ready for her big day, not that she cared, instead her mercies would be helping her.

After her shower the Mercies swarmed her. They had already laid out her suit for the ceremony including all the accessories on her bed. Once she was dressed they sat her down in front of a mirror and went to work on her hair and makeup. The pair chatted amongst themselves as they worked, ignoring Fareeha’s yelps of pain or complaint whenever her hair got pulled or caught.

Soon their work was complete and Fareeha looked ready for her wedding if a little dazed by the speed at which the mercies worked. With nothing to do she decided to go see how things were going in the hall.

“Fareeha! You look beautiful my child.” Ana ambushed Fareeha the moment she stepped out of her room. “I was just coming to help you get ready but I see someone has already beaten me to it. Who was it, Lena or Hana?”

“Do you not think I could have done it myself?” Fareeha asked feeling somewhat hurt that her mother had such little faith in her. The look she received from Ana clearly said that Ana didn’t believe her capable. “It was them.” Fareeha sighed, motioning to the two proud Mercies.

“Well done you two.” Ana smiled, giving each a gentle pat on the head for their good work.

“I was just going to see how everything was going.” Fareeha said as she tried to slip past.

“I’ve just come from there, everything is fine.” Ana said as she stepped into her daughter’s path.

“Oh… well maybe I should see how Angela is doing.”

“Fareeha relax.” Ana refused to budge. “Wverything has been taken care of.” She carefully shepherded her daughter back into her room.

“Then what am I supposed to do? It doesn’t start for another two hours” Fareeha sighed.

“Well…” Ana said, taking the spot next to her daughter. “I think it’s time I imparted some motherly wisdom on how to be a good wife.”

“Mother no…”

\---

“You look beautiful Angela!” Reinhardt for once in his life didn’t yell when he spoke. “I never thought that this would be my proudest moment.” He said, wiping away a single tear as Angela link her arm with his.

“You were always like a father to me.” Angela said, giving his arm a comforting pat before wiping away the beginnings of her own tears. “Ugh Lena warned me that crying would ruin my makeup.” She laughed as more tears began to form. Her Pharahs did their best to fix what they could but it was only a temporary solution.

“Come on, you ought to be crying over the woman waiting for you in the next room not an old man like me.” He said.

Angela took a deep breath to steady herself before nodding to Reinhardt that she was ready.

\---

Fareeha had remained stoic while she stood at the altar, right up until the doors opened and she laid eyes on her bride to be. She was deaf to the music and the sounds of photos being taken as her eyes remained fixed with Angela’s.

“I know you’ll take good care of her.” Reinhardt said proudly as he handed Angela off.

Zenyatta conducted the ceremony as no one else was authorised to sign the marriage licence. “And now the rings and your vows.” He said after his opening speech and prayer.

The Pharahs and mercies had been waiting patiently for their moment to shine. From the back of the room each pair flew towards the altar holding a ring between them.

“You have no idea how difficult that was to organise.” Fareeha whispered once she hand Angela had their rings in hand and the flock had returned to Lena’s lap.

“Fareeha if you would like to go first.” Zenyatta.

“Angela; I promise to love, protect and care for you from this moment until the end of days.” Fareeha had tried to think up something more poetic or romantic but after weeks of trying that was all she was able to come up with. The way Angela smiled back at her as she slipped on the ring she knew it didn’t matter what she said.

“Fareeha; since we first flew together you have kept me aloft and safe in a world of our own. You have taken wounds that were meant for me without a word of complaint and even when injured you cared more about my safety than your own. You are the strongest, bravest most beautiful woman I have ever known and I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you.” Angela was in tears by then end of her vows as too was Fareeha. Her hands shook as she slid the ring onto Fareeha’s finger but with Fareeha’s help she managed it.

“Fareeha.” Zenyatta’s smooth voice broke her trance like state as she stared into Angela’s eyes. “Do you take Angela to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“Angela, do you take Fareeha to be your wife?”

“I do.”

\---

The reception was brief and was mostly an excuse for everyone to drink and eat while the newlyweds cuddled up in the corner of the room. Athena had programed a shuttle to take them to their villa in Corsica whenever they were ready and while they were excited to leave they had one unfinished piece of business to attend to.

As the party winded down and most people had stumbled off the witch and thrall nervously approached the happy couple.

“Is it time for you two to leave?” Fareeha asked as she looked down at the pair holding hands in front of her.

Reluctantly they nodded.

“Angela.” Fareeha whispered to the woman falling asleep on her shoulder. “It’s time to say goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yah one more to go!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks this is it. There are probably a bunch of errors and mistakes in this but i'm too tired to look for them all.

Adjusting to civilian life did not come easily for Fareeha. Ever since she signed up for the Egyptian military at 18 she had lived a regimented and ordered life. For years she had almost every facet of her life controlled, even her move to helix brought little freedom. It was only her move to Overwatch that allowed her to have some control but even then Overwatch was a military organisation, she may have been able to wake up when she wanted or decide what she wanted for breakfast but underneath it was just the regular military lifestyle in disguise. In leaving overwatch, the military and Helix behind Fareeha suddenly lost all the things that had formed the structure of her life. No more training, no more missions and no more maintenance on the Raptora. She had left everything of her old life behind, everything except Angela.

“So what are your plans for the day?” Angela asked as she lazily stirred her morning coffee while looking lovingly at her new wife across the table.

“uhhh…” Fareeha shrugged. “Why what are you doing?”

“I will be cleaning out one of the guest bedrooms.” Angela replied cheerfully.

“Why?” Fareeha asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

“For when all my lab equipment arrives of course! Winston said it should arrive in a day or two.”

“Lab equipment?” Fareeha muttered to herself. A glance to the tiny Pharah and Mercy beside her gave her little in ways of an explanation. “But I thought you were done with overwatch, I thought we both were.”

“I am.” Angela reassured as she came round to sit in Fareeha’s lap. “But I still want to continue my research. Maybe I’ll actually have time to make some progress now that I don’t have to keep patching everyone up all the time.”

Fareeha quietly nodded in agreement, Angela had made little progress since re-joining overwatch. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope!” Angela said cheerfully as she hopped off Fareeha’s lap and collected her Pharah. “Come find me for lunch.” She said before kissing both Fareeha and the Mercy goodbye before leaving the room.

“I guess I’ll unpack our bags then.” Fareeha said quietly, mostly to herself than her Mercy.

They had arrived at Angela’s large old family home in the Swiss mountains late the night before. Their sun and beach filled honeymoon had left them exhausted when they arrived, leaving them only the tiniest amount of energy to get them home, make a bed and pass out in each other’s arms.

Fareeha went about the task of unpacking the multitude of baggage they had brought with them, a vast majority of which belonged to Angela. Fareeha was unsure how Angela would like her things put away but Mercy seemed to know where everything belonged if her squeaks and scornful looks of disappointment directed towards Fareeha were anything to go by.

With Mercy’s help Fareeha had unpacked everything and built the tiny pair a nest by mid-morning. “Now what?” she asked her Mercy.

Rather than go get in Angela’s way Fareeha went for a walk around the grounds of Angela’s large home. She knew it wasn’t just Angela’s home, it was hers too but it didn’t feel like it as she walked under the trees and the snow dusted path. On her second lap of the building she heard a light tapping from one of the upper windows. It was Angela and her Pharah waving down at her. From Angela’s hand gestures she was ether suggesting that they have lunch or that she had glued her mouth shut. Whatever the case Fareeha nodded before ending her walk.

“weren’t you cold out there?” Angela asked as she met her new wife at the door.

“Not really” Fareeha lied.

Angela hummed in suspicion. “I’m sure… please put another jacket on next time, for me?”

“Fine…” Fareeha sighed as she allowed herself to be dragged off to kitchen for lunch.

\---

Angela was starting to get concerned. She was entering her second month of being married to and living with Fareeha and she had noticed a change. Fareeha had gone quiet, more so than her usual reserved self. Since the arrival of her lab equipment Angela had noticed Fareeha’s mood worsen still. Although she tried her best to keep Fareeha occupied by giving her tasks around the property or assisting her in the lab it did was only a short term solution.

Angela knew the cause of Fareeha’s behaviour, it was quite a simple one, Fareeha was bored and likely a little bit lonely.

“Why don’t we go into town?” Angela suggested over breakfast one morning. Angela made sure that they shared every meal together, her lab work suffered thanks to the interruptions but she knew Fareeha was worth more than any breakthrough.

Fareeha made a noncommittal shrug. “If you want.”

Angela knew why Fareeha was hesitant. Fareeha had moved to Switzerland with almost zero knowledge of the language beyond the pet names Angela used for her. Although she had made great progress since then she still needed Angela’s help in most social situations, much to her embarrassment.

“Come onnn…” Angela begged. “It’ll be fun, just the four of us.”

Fareeha glanced to her right, Pharah and Mercy looked up at her with hope in their eyes. “Sure.” she said, much to the joy of Angela, Mercy and Pharah.

\---

As Fareeha walked down the main street of the nearest village hand in hand with her wife she remembered why she had made such a drastic change to her life, all to be with her angel. She sat down on a park bench, pulling Angela into her lap filling the air around them with giggles and laughter. “This was a good idea.” Fareeha whispered as she pressed her forehead to Angela’s. “I’m sorry that I’ve been in such a foul mood lately.”

“I understand.” Angela said, kissing her softly. “I know this has been tough for you.” She said as she settled into Fareeha’s arms, ignoring the noises of complaint from the Mercy and Pharah stuffed inside her puffy jacket. “Why don’t I only do lab work in the morning, then I’ll be yours all afternoon. Would that help?”

“But what about your work? You’ve already slowed down so much to go to bed a regular hours, I couldn’t ask you to…”

“You don’t need to ask Fareeha.” Angela smiled. “You’re my wife and I want to spend time with you. Besides I’ve hit a wall in my research, its not going anywhere in a hurry.”

“It would be nice to go on some hikes together…”

“Then its settled.” Angela kissed her once more to seal it. “Now how about a coffee?”

Fareeha agreed but remained on the bench with her Mercy while Angela went across the road to a nearby café.

The weather was getting colder but Fareeha seemed to be the only one who could feel it. While she wore almost four layers, Angela and the rest of the locals were wearing a light jacket at most. Fareeha was deep in thought, thinking about how much she hated being cold when a torn out section of newspaper was shoved in her face.

“Fareeha look!” Angela giggled as she waved the paper in her hand.

“Babe you know I can’t read German.” Fareeha sighed when she realised none of the words made sense.

Angela ignored her and sat down, the idea of coffee seemingly lost to whatever the paper had to say. “It says there’s a litter of puppies and they’re looking for a good home. Fareeha we have a good home!”

“You want a puppy?” Fareeha asked in almost disbelief. “What about the little ones?”

“The dog won’t care about that, it’ll think it’s normal.” Angela said as she stood up, grabbing Fareeha’s hand and dragging her towards the car. “You drive.” She said as she pulled out her phone and started dialling the number in the ad.

\---

There was not a park to be had as Fareeha drove down the strangely busy street where the puppies were supposedly located.

“Just stop here!” Angela said when they arrived at the address.

“Babe I can’t park here.” Fareeha reminded her as she pointed to clearway they were blocking.

“I’ll be quick, stay here.” Angela said as she was almost halfway out the door, her Pharah clutched tightly in her jacket.

Fareeha had no choice but to wait in the car as she watched Angela skip up to the door. She had been worried about the legitimacy of such an add until the door opened revealing a woman who looked to be at least 90, Fareeha liked Angela’s chances in a fight. After a few minutes Angela remerged, causing Fareeha’s heart to drop.

“Angela no.” Fareeha said as her wife opened the door.

“Angela yes.” She replied, handing over one of the two German Sheppard puppies in her arms.

“I thought we were only getting one?” Fareeha asked as she looked down at the bundle of fur in her arms.

“They were the last two left, I didn’t want to split them up.” Angela said sadly as she bought her pup up to her face so she could better talk to it. “Could I?” she asked the pup. “How can you say you don’t want them both?” she asked, putting the pup next to its sibling in Fareeha’s lap. “I guess we could always take one back if you’re so against it.”

\---

Fareeha knew that she never really had a choice in the matter of the two pups. Fareeha named one of them, the smaller of the two Rex after an old German detective show starring a dog of the same name. Angela named the other Wilhelm after it charged into a flock of birds the moment it arrived at its new home, it turned out that the birds were braver than the pup.

“Fareeha… why are the boys covered in mud?” Angela asked as the dogs and Fareeha returned from a walk around the grounds. “Oh my god what happened to you?” she gasped when Fareeha emerged equally covered in mud.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Fareeha grumbled as she glared at the two dogs and her Mercy, all of which withered under her gaze. In the 12 months since they had gotten the dogs Fareeha was still waiting for a walk to not end in disaster of some shape or form.

Angela just rolled her eyes at the sorry state they were all in. “You two out.” She said sternly to the dogs, pointing towards the laundry. “You come with me.” She said somewhat nicer to Fareeha, taking her hand and leading her to their bathroom. “You clean her” she said to her Pharah. “And I’ll clean you.” She added with hungry eyes as she started to help Fareeha undress.

\---

“Lena had a baby.” Angela said nonchalantly over dinner one evening. “Well Emily did actually.”

“Oh? I just spoke to Lena to days ago and she said she was in India on a mission.”

“She missed the birth.” Angela said sadly.

“Yet another reason why it was good we left, we don’t miss out on anything.” Fareeha said reaching across the table to gently squeeze Angela’s hand. She didn’t bring her hand back until Angela squeezed back. She was about to take another mouthful of food when she felt a tug at her sleeve. “You have your own food.” She reminded the Pharah and Mercy looking up at her or rather at her fork. “Don’t you start.” She added looking at the two dogs who had raised their heads at the mention of food. Eventually she broke and moved some of her dinner onto the Pharah and Mercy’s plate.

“Fareeha, what do you think about us having kids?” Angela asked.

“Yeah.” Fareeha nodded. “I think we’d make good parents.” She smiled at the squeal of joy Angela made as she got up to come sit in Fareeha’s lap and hug her tightly. “it’s just a shame it won’t be completely ours.” She added somewhat sadly.

“What do you mean?”

“You know… like DNA wise. I’ll still love our child all the same… but you know it would have been nice…”

“I never thought about that.” Angela said as she tucked herself beneath Fareeha’s chin.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want a child… however we get one I’ll love it all the same.”

\---

Fareeha was in the garden pulling weeds with the help of the dogs and her Mercy when Angela burst out the back door. “Hi Angela…” was all she managed before she was tackled to the ground and peppered with kisses.

“We can have a baby!” Angela giggled as she continued her assault of love on her wife.

“What do you mean…” Fareeha was once more cut off by Angela’s kisses.

“My colleague developed a new process with stem cells.”

Fareeha could see that despite her excitement Angela was about to launch into one of her longwinded explanations of a scientific process that Fareeha had no hope of understanding. “skip to the end.”

“We can make a baby, just me and you!”

\---

The following weeks Angela and Fareeha made a few trips into Zurich to meet Angela’s colleague. Although they tried their best to explain the process Fareeha never really fully grasped the idea. All she knew was that she was going to have a baby with Angela and that was all that mattered.

“We’ll need to get tested.” Angela said once everything had been organised as they drove home one evening

“Tested?”

“Fertility testing, just to increase our odds” Angela explained

Fareeha shrugged in agreement, she left most of the medical decisions up to Angela. There was however one decision she wanted them to make together. “Angela?”

“Hmm?” Angela’s eyes remained focused on the road ahead as she drove them home but her spare hand sought out Fareeha’s.

“If we go through with this… which one of us is going to be the mother?” Fareeha asked nervously.

“Well we both will.” Angela laughed. “I mean obviously you’re closer to a father figure than I am…”

“No I mean which one of us is going to carry it.”

“Oh…” Angela said quietly. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll just see what the test results say… but I was kinda hoping I could… unless you wanted to.”

“I kinda wanted to too, but I’m happy for you to carry our child if it’s something you really want.”

“Why don’t we just wait and see what the test results say… worst comes to worst we can flip a coin or something.” Angela gave Fareeha’s hand another squeeze, their hands remaining joined until they arrived home.

\---

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Angela whispered as she held Fareeha in her arms. The pair had been encased in a cocoon of blankets and pillows in front of the fire since they had gotten home almost two hours ago. “You know that this isn’t a reflection on you.” She whispered as she brushed a stray hair from her wife’s face.

“I know.” Fareeha sniffled. “It’s just what I get for getting shot in the gut so many times.” She mumbled.

“Don’t think like that.” Angela said sternly. “This isn’t your fault.”

“But it is.” Fareeha sobbed. “I chose to fight, no one forced me and now look at me; I’m a retired solider with no real world skills and who’s barely a woman.”

“Please don’t say that Fareeha.” Angela begged. “Just because you can’t carry our child doesn’t make you any less of a woman. You are the smartest, bravest most beautiful woman I have ever met. You know I don’t care about your scars or your injuries, I love you for you. Don’t forget that you are still going to be half of this baby we are having together, a baby who will love you no matter what.”

“It’s just… I’m never going to be able to feel it grow inside me, to feel it kick and turn. I’ll never able to breast feed it and know that my body is giving it life.”

They lay cuddled up together for a while longer as Angela lightly stroked Fareeha’s hair and reminded her how much she cared for her. The tiny Pharah and Mercy did their part too, bringing Fareeha tissues before joining the hug too.

“I should probably apologize to the doctor shouldn’t I?” Fareeha said sounding less upset and more embarrassed than before.

“I’m sure he’ll get over it.” Angela laughed. “it’s been so long since I’ve seen you so fired up about something. It reminded me why I married you.”

\---

“So what do we do now?” Fareeha asked as she drove Angela home following her IVF treatment. Fareeha still felt slightly jealous that it would be Angela who got to carry their child but she couldn’t help but get swept up by Angela’s excitement.

“We have to be patient, something I know you struggle with.” Angela teased. “We need to see if the treatment worked or not.”

“And how long with that take?” Fareeha asked.

“You do realise this is a nine month process right?” Angela asked as Fareeha helped her out of the car.

“Yeah of course. I just wanted to know when I can start telling everyone, I haven’t even told mother that we were considering it.”

They both knew that telling Ana would be an interesting conversation to say the least. They both remembered how involved she had been in their relationship and could only imagine how she might react when she found out that Angela was pregnant, if she didn’t already know.

“When we’re sure it’s going to happen we’ll tell everyone, together.”

\---

Fareeha always reminded Angela of a child at Christmas whenever they went to get an ultrasound. She was almost certain that her wife counted down the days between appointments and the chance to see another photo of their unborn child. Originally they had both decided that they didn’t want to know the sex of the baby but as the months went on and Angela’s belly grew they both decided that they couldn’t wait any longer.

They had talked about what they hoped the baby would be, Angela was hoping for a girl while Fareeha claimed she didn’t care but she too was slightly leaning towards a girl as well. Ana who had come to visit a few times since the announcement claimed that the baby was a boy but had no proof to offer except that “a mother always knows these things”.

“You release we can’t let your mother know if she’s right.” Angela said as they sat in the empty waiting room, her tired and aching body leaning against her supportive wife.

“Oh gods could you imagine how smug she would be…” Fareeha shuddered.

“Just another reason why I’m hoping it’s a girl.” Angela laughed.

“I’m going to miss these two though.” Fareeha said, nodding to the Pharah and Mercy asleep in her lap hidden behind a magazine.

“Me too” Angela said quietly as she reached over to give the pair a gentle pat. “Do you think they’ll leave after the birth?”

“I would think so, having a baby is a pretty big step.”

“Angela Amari?” The attendant called out.

“I’ll be there in a sec, let me just hide these two.” Fareeha whispered as Angela reluctantly stood up.

As Angela went into the examination room Fareeha quickly woke the sleeping pair. “I’m sorry my sweets.” She whispered as the pair made noises of complaint. “I know I know… you can go back to sleep in a moment.” With a frown the pair climbed into one of Fareeha’s jacket pockets. It was slightly too small for the two of them but as they wrapped their arms around each other Fareeha assumed they didn’t mind.

“Angela was just telling me that you both want to find out the sex of the baby.” The Sonographer asked.

Fareeha nodded as she took her place by Angela’s side next to the exam table, the skin of her exposed belly practically glowing. She had spent many hours with her hand on Angela’s stomach, feeling the baby kick and reading stories to it much to Angela’s delight.

“Don’t worry you’re not the first couple to get impatient. Now, let’s see how your daughter is coming along.”

Fareeha was worried that Angela might break her hand with the squeeze she gave it when she found out they were having a daughter. She didn’t have time to worry about her hand as Angela pulled her down into an awkward hug.

“We’re having a little girl!” Angela giggled with glee.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Fareeha said before kissing her wife deeply, ignoring the technician and the two shapes in her pocket trying to get out.

Angela and Fareeha were engrossed with the monitor as they always were as the sonographer checked everything out. “Everything looks good, she is on the smaller side but I wouldn’t be worried. You’re inducing next week?”

“Two weeks from now.” Angela corrected her.

The sonographer was about to speak but the sound of a phone ringing in the other room cut her off. She paused to make sure the receptionist picked it but as it continued to ring she sighed heavily and excused herself.

The moment they were alone the Pharah and Mercy climbed out of Fareeha’s pocket. They immediately sat themselves in front of the monitor watching intently as Angela showed them her future daughter.

“It’s a shame they’ll never get to meet her.” Angela said sadly.

“Maybe they’ll hang around for a day or two, maybe they’re here for good.” Fareeha said.

At the sound of voices behind the door the Pharah and Mercy reluctantly flew back into Fareeha’s jacket.

“Sorry about that.” The sonographer said as she entered the room. “So as I was saying your baby looks fit and healthy, you’ve done well.”

\---

“You’re sure you don’t need anything else?” Fareeha asked as she nervously paced the bedroom. “Maybe one of your nice pillows?”

“Fareeha relax, I have everything I need.” Angela said. She was tucked up in bed with the Pharah and Mercy slowly falling asleep on her lap. “You can always come back and get something if you need to.”

Fareeha shook her head. “I’m not leaving your side, I need to be there for you.”

Fareeha had always been protective of Angela. When they fought together on the battle field Angela had seen Fareeha take bullets that were meant for her. While they no longer fought together on the battlefield Fareeha’s protectiveness had not subsided in fact by Angela’s estimation it had increased in step with her pregnancy. The trouble was while during battle Fareeha could eliminate what threated her angel the same could not be said for their current situation. Angela did however have ways to put Fareeha at ease.

“Fareeha can I have some tea?” Angela asked in a sleepy voice. Fareeha’s tea was some of the best Angela had ever tasted it did however take a long time to make as Fareeha had a process that she refused to deviate from. Angela’s idea was that as long as Fareeha was occupied she couldn’t be worried about the next day’s events. Fareeha’s worry had reached a fervour pitch as tomorrow they would be going to the hospital to have their child.

When the medical world heard that a child was to be born of two women and one of those women was the world famous Dr Zeigler they had clamoured for the opportunity to host the birth. They had all offered the same sort of things, the best private rooms, the best staff and restaurant cooked food. Ultimately Angela had settled for the hospital in Zurich were she had first begun her medical career due to its proximity and that she still knew most of the staff there.

“What time are Lena and Emily arriving?” Angela asked when Fareeha finally returned with a pot of tea.

“Lena said the shuttle will be arriving at 11 ish… and I told them not to land in the back garden.” Fareeha didn’t want her hard work ruined by an inconsiderate pilot.

 “We should get them something as thanks.” Angela said, her tea already making her sleepy.

“I’ve left a bottle of wine out for them.” Fareeha reassured as she joined Angela under the covers, allowing her to cuddle up against her. “Just think by this time tomorrow we might have a baby.”

“Or I could still be in labour.” Angela frowned.

“So I was thinking of names.” Fareeha said, trying to shift both Angela’s and her own thoughts away from such unpleasant thoughts.

“Were you?” Angela asked suspicious of Fareeha’s words.

“Yeah I was thinking…”

“If you suggest something that translates into justice you are sleeping on the couch.” Angela said sternly.

“Never mind.” Fareeha sighed switching off the light.

\---

Fareeha nervously paces outside Angela’s hospital room trying desperately to calm herself down and block out the sounds of Angela’s distress. She had been sent out of the room at the request of the assembled nurses who claimed they were scared of her. The Pharah and Mercy were trying their best to calm her down discreetly in the busy hospital corridor. Her pacing always passed Angela’s window and each time she was pause for a moment to look in before continuing. On the next pass she paused once more and her eyes met with her wife’s. The doctor was in the corner speaking quietly with the nurse. Seeing Angela unattended made her blood boil, no amount of begging of the Pharah and Mercy could prevent her entering the room and running to Angela’s side.

“Fareeha.” Angela weakly said as she reached out.

“Im right here.” Fareeha took Angela’s weak hand and held it against her cheek as she sat down beside her wife. “They’re going to have to drag me out if they want me gone.”

Angela was about to speak but she was cut off by a gasp of pain. “Something’s wrong.” She said weakly looking up at her protector for help.

“Doctor?” Fareeha could barely hide the panic in her voice.

“There’s been a complication.” The Doctor said grimly. “Your wife’s… modifications have had some unintended side effects that are hindering a natural birth.” He explained in a condescending tone that did little to calm Fareeha’s rage and worry.

Soon Angela was whisked away to an operating room. Fareeha with the equally worried Pharah and Mercy followed close behind. She found a seat and placed herself at the door to the theatre despite the staff’s protests. Ultimately she was allowed to stay as none of the nurses or security guards had the guts to move her.

“Lena its me.” Fareeha said into her phone as she watched a second worried doctor enter the operating theatre. “Something went wrong, Angela is in surgery and I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m on my way.” Lena replied instantly quickly followed by the sound of her letting Emily know that she was leaving. Within minutes a breathless and wind battered Lena blinked into existence beside her. “Sorry I took so long.” She gasped as she used the wall for support. “I went to the wrong hospital. What’s going on, where’s Angela?”

“In there.” Fareeha nodded to the door ahead of her. “Something about her nanites complicating things.”

“Have they told you how things are going?” Lena asked, she received a sad head shake in reply. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to the worried expectant mother. “She’s a tough bird, she’ll pull though.”

“She has to.”

After what felt like hours a doctor emerged. Fareeha was up out of her chair in an instant waiting expectantly for any news.

“They’re both alive.” He begun much to Fareeha’s relief. “Your wife lost some blood but she’s stable and your daughter did well, she’s being moved to delivery as we speak.”

“When can I see them?” Fareeha asked quickly.

“Your wife is resting at the moment so it will be a few hours before she wakes up but you’ll be able to see your child soon.”  

\---

Fareeha was awoken by the feeling of someone squeezing her hand. Instantly she was awake and alert, looking into her wife’s tired but still stunningly beautiful eyes. “Angela!” she gasped as a feeling of relief and warmth washed over her. Although she didn’t say it Angela looked wrecked. Gone was her normal glowing angelic skin instead it was a pale almost grey colour, her eyes had lost their spark and although she tried to hide it she looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.

“Where is she?” Angela croaked. “Where’s our baby?”

“She’s in the nursery.” Fareeha said quietly, brushing a stray blond hair from Angela’s sleepy eyes.

“Have you seen her yet?”

Fareeha shook her head. “Lena has, I wanted us to do it together.” She knew she had made the right choice by Angela’s smile and the weak squeeze of her hand. “I’ll ask the nurse to bring her in.”

With Fareeha standing in the doorway waving down a nurse the Pharah and Mercy emerged from their nest within Fareeha’s jacket draped over a chair back. They were unusually restrained when they approached Angela, taking care of her fragile state as they landed softly in her lap. They each gently hugged her limp hand in congratulations and joy that she had pulled through. They then moved to her bedside table so they could be at her eye level. Excitedly the Pharah and Mercy pointed to Angela’s communicator, lying forgotten on the table beside her.

“Whats gotten into you two?” Angela croaked as the Pharah grew impatient and dropped the device in her lap. She gasped when she turned it on. Instead of the usual welcome screen it booted to her photo library with four new additions. The first image was of the Valkyrie and Raindancer smiling brightly at the camera with a log cabin behind them and a dog beside them. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw that the Valkyrie was wearing the Raindancer’s paints so she could match both her partner and their dog. The second photo was of the Devil and Anubis. Barring the fiery background it was similar to the first however this pair did not have a dog. Instead in the Anubis’s arms was a small child complete with fury ears and purple eyes. It was clear to Angela that they were espically proud of their child although she did wonder how it had come to exist. The third was of the combat medic and Bedouin holding hands looking out over a moonlit night much like the many she had shared with Fareeha back at Gibraltar. Although she couldn’t be sure Angela though she could see the pair wearing wedding bands. The final image was of the witch draped seductively across her stalwart assistant and companion, the only noticeable expression on her face was a slight blush that was forever present whenever she was around her witch.

“Fareeha look at this!” She said, pulling Fareeha’s attention away from the door to the device in her hand.

“They all look so happy.” Fareeha sighed as she flicked though the photos. “Aww they have a little pup! That’s adorable.”

“And so do we.” Angela said nodding towards the door and the nurse standing at the threshold. She was thankful that Fareeha’s body was blocking the Pharah and Mercy who quickly buried themselves under her blanket.

“Who wants to hold her first?” The nurse asked as she wheeled in their tiny child.

“May I?” Angela asked.

With the utmost care the nurse handed over the tiny bundle of blankets to the new mother. Within the cacoon on blankets was a tiny scrunched up face, its tiny eyes closed tight against the bright lights of the room.

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” The nurse said, leaving them alone.

“She’s so small.” Angela whispered as she moved some cacoon to get a better view of her tiny daughter. The child made a slight noise of complaint as Angela’s fingers lightly touched her face.

“She’s beautiful.” Fareeha whispered.

The Pharah and Mercy emerged from under the blankets and climbed up Fareeha’s body to take position on her shoulder.

“Do you want to hold her?” Angela asked.

Fareeha froze as she was handed the bundle.

“relax.” Angela whispered over the quiet laughter of the Pharah and mercy.

Slowly Fareeha calmed down but her eyes remained fixed with her daughter’s tiny face. “What about Alya?” She asked quietly.

“Alya.” Angela repeted to herself “I like it.”

“You hear that Alya? That’s your name.” Fareeha whispered to the child. “I’ve been dying to meet you as have all of your new uncles and aunts. We are all going to take such good care of you, you just wait and see.” Fareeha felt herself swell with joy and pride as she handed Alya back to Angela. “Why don’t you two say hello?” she suggested to the Pharah and Mercy.

Cautiously they hopped down off Fareeha’s shoulders and approached the baby in Angela’s lap. They stood hand in hand over the child with bright smiles on their faces as they gently caressed her face. With a final look up towards Angela for approval they lent down to press a soft kiss to the child’s forehead.

“I’m glad you two could be here to meet her.” Angela said, tears welling up in her bloodshot eyes. “I’m sure she would have loved to have gotten to know you.”

Sadly the pair nodded in agreement, they would have liked to have gotten to know her too. With tears beginning to stream down their faces they gave Angela and Fareeha a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek. The looked down at Alya one final time before joining hands and flying up and out of the room’s window, climbing straight up into the dark Swiss night.

Angela let out a quiet sob as she watched the pair go and bought both her child and Fareeha closer to her. Fareeha did her best to comfort her but she too was already missing what had been an important and constant part of her life over the past few years.

“They might have left, but we won’t.” Fareeha whispered. “You’ll always have us. It’s time for us to raise a family like I’m sure they are about to.”

“Do you think they wanted to go?” Angela asked as she wiped away her tears while making sure to keep Alya dry.

“They loved us, all of them did I’m sure. If those photos are anything to go by they’ll be happy wherever they’re going but I’m sure they’ll remember us.”

“I hope so.” Angela whispered.

“You get some rest my love.” Fareeha said, kissing Angela softly and taking Alya from her tired arms. “You need to get some rest, for all our sakes. Tomorrow is a big day and she needs you to be strong … and so do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys after almost 5 months here we are... the end of the story! What started out as a one-shot about some fan art i saw on twitter as turned into... whatever this was. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> So what now you may ask... well that is up to you! A while ago i posted a poll on my other story but i forgot to post it here. I know that some of you have probably already voted but maybe some of you didn't and you want to have your say.
> 
> Below is a short explanation of each option.
> 
> 1) 'The Last of Us' AU: Set in the TLoU universe starting just prior to everything going to shit and continuing beyond. Angela; A world renown scientist is brought in to study a newly discovered parasite by the CDC. Fareeha is security guard with helix international who's team is assigned to guard the CDC facility. Expect action and romance.
> 
> 2) Feet First: This is a story I've been thinking about for a while and is the only one that is beyond a basic outline. This fic is action based and stars all your favorite Overwatch members. Set in the far future amid growing tensions in the outer rim colonies and an uptick in pirate attacks the Navy has authorized the creation of the ODSTs an experimental unit to be led and trained by Commander Morrison. Some of his first recruits include Sergeant Fareeha Amari, a hardened solider still trying to escape her mother's shadow. And Doctor Zeigler, a recent accidental war criminal who has her execution stayed so she may serve out the rest of her life in this dangerous new unit. Expect action and romance.
> 
> 3) that one on the cruise ship (still needs a name). Pharah and Mercy are sent on an undercover mission aboard a cruise ship to tail a known talon sympathizer. Angela is hopelessly in love with Fareeha, Fareeha is just hopeless. expect lots of fluff and romance.
> 
> 4) Epilogues: instead of starting something new I could go back and fix the formatting of my old fics and write an epilogue for each.
> 
> 5) Pair one-shots: taking the pairs from Pocket healer I could create a series of single chapter works based on those pairs. These stories would not necessarily be connected to Pocket Healer.
> 
> 6) Or i could just not do anything new and instead just work on Girlfriend experience.
> 
> Here is the voting link: https://strawpoll.com/688r589a
> 
> Once again I just want to say how much i have appreciated all your kind words and support. I would especially like to thank Sarah/Saphiranix for their suggestion that each pair be linked to a relationship milestone, the entire basis for the story. Thanks Sarah.
> 
> -OverNoot  
> <3


End file.
